Until the last falling star
by TheSingingWolf
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is having a good time with her friends as always, but something is changing between her and Spike. And she has a feeling that her life itself is changing - what is happening that she isn't aware of?
1. Sweet tea

**This is my first fanfiction ever, but I wanted to give it a try. Been inspired by many amazing fanfics! I decided to not be that extreme in the start, so not much movement in this chapter. Oh, by the way, I'm writing about them as humans. Or something like it. (I'm also Norwegian, so my English may not be the best!) Enjoy! ~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Twilight!"<p>

With a moan she opened up her purple eyes. She had to blink with them several times, with a faint hope of waking up. It was simply too early, so there was no other hope than a cup of warm coffee. That had to be the answer.

"Twilight Sparkle!"

She had a hard time rising up from bed, but even _she _could manage such a task. At the very moment her two bare feet were standing on the floor, she could feel the chills down her back. She bit her own lip, trying not to say a word about it.

"I'm coming down, Spike," she assured her assistant. "But why all this ruckus?"

She heard him laugh from downstairs, which made her even more curious. With some kind of a grimace she started walking towards the stairs, afterwards down it. She had to grab on to the fence due to her sleepiness, but that couldn't be helped. Better to be safe than not. The thing she didn't consider was that she was still in her nightgown – but Spike wouldn't mind. He never cared about such things. She never did either.

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that Pinkie Pie dropped by earlier. Rambling about some new party she was throwing. Everypony was invited. And it's quite late at the morning, so I thought it was a good idea waking you up," he almost hummed, while making breakfast for them both. "It was, wasn't it?"

He turned his head towards her, and gave her a gentle smile.

"Of course, Spike – thanks," she smiled just as gentle as him, before she dared to go into the kitchen. Spike was too concentrated on his work that he almost didn't notice her, and she was kind of glad for it. After all, she had to look like a mess. She couldn't remember last time she had been this sleepy.

"The books," she managed to mumble.

"I've cleaned them up already. You really studied for a long time last night, you know. You shouldn't work so hard!"

"But I have to catch up on my studying, after spending so much time with my friends and so on," she excused herself, and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. She hadn't even got her wand out for the day. It was really unlike her, but her friends were more important than her studying. She could catch up with studying, after all – but not her friends.

"You seem to think quite a lot," Spike teased, letting a grin take place in the friendly face of his. The green hair had gotten longer the last weeks, and his eyes were gleaming. He seemed pleased with the changes.

"Well, that's a big shocker," she said in a sarcastic tone, which made him laugh a little. Twilight had to join him for a second or two, before she yawned.

"You sure are tired," he managed to say, slightly more worried. He put a plate in front of her, before he went to get something to drink. Twilight Sparkle glanced down at her own breakfast. Vegetables. Delicious.

"It looks lovely as always, Spike," she complimented, and smiled slightly when he looked at her from over his shoulder. He grinned, pleased with the remark, and continued to look after something to drink. He ended up with just two glasses of water. He didn't seem too happy about it, but stayed focused. After all, he had to be in a great mood because of the gems he had managed to get his hands on. Twilight could already imagine him eaten them all whole.

"You'll meet up with the others later, I guess?" he mumbled as he began eating on one of his gems, looking at her at the same time. She smiled, suddenly a bit insecure.

"Think so. As usual," she finished, starting at her own breakfast. Spike sighed, and in a few moments he was already done with his gems. He sure was fast.

She couldn't help it, she felt bad about leaving him alone – again.

"Why won't you come with me? I'm sure _somepony _would be happy to see you," she said, hoping to get some kind of reaction. It didn't even take a second.

"I'd love to!" he almost screamed, making sure the student got a slight headache. She put a hand against her forehead, mumbling to herself.

"I'm sorry," he grinned innocently, but she could see a little guilt in those green eyes of his. Emeralds. That's how everypony described them.

"It's alright," she said, and smiled half-heartedly. Then she stood up. "I'm going to get ready to meet the others. See you in a bit."

Spike watched her as she went up the stairs again and into the bathroom. He could hear her sing to herself, and her voice was as always nice to listen to. She had a beautiful one, though she never wanted to accept the compliments she got.  
>For him it didn't matter. As long she never stopped singing.<br>~~

Twilight Sparkle brushed her hair with closed eyes, and sang her heart out while she stood in front of the mirror. She had taken off her nightgown and swapped it with a pair of pants and a sweater, which Rarity sure didn't like very much. But it was her favourite. Long before she even moved to Ponyville. Maybe she didn't like it because of the motives? Yes, it had to be it.

She couldn't help laughing about it. Rarity always made an unhappy face whenever she took a moment to look at her clothes. But she grew used to it. Just like she grew used to her and Spike.

"Twilight! Are you done yet?"

She had to laugh a little more. She knew he wanted to meet Rarity as soon as possible. He had gone some days since last time. Too long, she would guess – for him, anyways.

"Of course I am! Just let me get my wand, and I'll be down in a second!" she answered cheerfully, finally awake. She almost ran towards her bed, and looked for the wand she held so dear to her.

"There you are," she happily said when finding it safe under her pillow. "Alright, I'm coming!"

Spike opened up the door for her as she reached to last step of the stairs, and she went out with a grateful smile in her face. When the sun let its sunbeams touch their faces her smile grew even wider. It was a beautiful day! She loved it when the sun gleamed like this, though she loved when it was raining as well. It used to be the perfect time to read. Usually.

"Sugarcube corner?" Spike asked the purple-eyed student, who gave him a nod. It was typical the others to end up there. She couldn't deny she loved the sweets the married couple made, though…  
>~~<p>

"Oh, Twilight Sparkle!" a voice sang, and it wasn't hard to figure who was responsible for it. With just a look around the place she spotted both Rarity and Fluttershy, sitting by one of the tables in the corner of the shop. Rarity waved at them with a blending smile, while Fluttershy offered a somewhat gentler smile. Both seemed happy to see them, at least.

"Why, won't you be a dear and come sit with us?" the diva suggested. Spike looked at Twilight with begging eyes, which made her roll her own.

"Thanks, Rarity," she smiled, walking over to them. She sat down beside Fluttershy, while little Casanova took place beside his crush.

"We just arrived ourselves," Rarity started to explain. "The other girls should be here in any minute, now."

"Yes, I'm sure they will drop by," Fluttershy gently agreed, with a matching smile.

Spike sighed happily when looking at Rarity, but the lady herself didn't take notice. Only the two others, and they both started to giggle to themselves.

"Here you go," Mrs Cake declared when she came walking towards them, carrying a huge plate with the most delicious muffins one could imagine. She put it on the table with a nod and a smile, then leaving them alone.

Rarity was about taking her first, but dropped it onto the plate again when a loud laugher filled the whole local. It reminded of bubbling water – or soda. Probably the last one.

"Hi Twilight! Hi Fluttershy! Hi Rarity! And hiiii Spike!" Pinkie Pie laughed loudly as she sat down by the table. There was a huge grin in her face, and all in all she looked like a huge, pink gumball.

"Hi, Pinkie Pie," Twilight said with a gentle laugher, while Fluttershy only greeted her friend with a smile. Rarity was to busy to keep the muffins away from her dress to notice her bubbly friend. "Working today?"

"Oh, I'm just baking cookies! And cakes! And making candy! I love candy…" She laughed before continuing. "Gotta prepare for the super-duper-party later this week! Everypony is invited, so it gotta be BIG! Balloons, music, dancing, a lot of new friends – I caaaan't wait!"

Spike, who finally was able to take his gaze away from Rarity looked at Pinkie with his head slightly leaning to the side.

"Special reason for you to throw one?" he asked, honestly curious.

"No, I just want a party!" Pinkie giggled, and stole one of the muffins on the plate. Not that anyone would mind. "Mmmm, tastes like a candy rainbow!"

"Yes, 'cause I heard the real one didn't amuse you at all," Spike said without thinking over it, and that kept the girl busy talking.

"It tasted so WEIRD! I can't believe a rainbow can taste so bad! I mean, with all the colours and the glitter and the rain and the sunbeams and… And…"

"And it is a natural thing, so don't you worry," Twilight assured her with some kind of a smile, while looking at Spike with a silent warning. He understood her message, and returned to the food in front of him. Twilight was almost sure that he looked for a gem amongst the muffins. Sadly, there was no one in sight.

Pinkie Pie didn't stop talking, even though she tried to get her silent for only a couple of seconds, but to no use. Therefore she sat down with a hopeless smile, and glanced at the window. Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were already starting a long conversation, but Twilight couldn't quite catch what they were talking about. Only that Applejack and Rainbow Dash hadn't made it because of work. Besides that, she found the ponies outside more interesting at the moment. She didn't know why, she just… Felt tired. She had been so awake for only a couple of minutes, and therefore she couldn't quite grasp why she felt so tired. _Again._

Twilight suddenly heard a low noise, one that none of her friends noticed. She turned around, and when she saw the cup of tea on the edge of falling of the table she didn't think twice before jumping forward. Rarity screamed by mere shock, while Fluttershy gasped and Pinkie Pie tried to hold back her laughter.

Twilight felt happiness and relief rush through her when she held the cup in her hands, but realized something important.

The floor.

She closed her eyes when she was just about falling on it, but instead she fell on something – or somepony. Even though some helped her, she lost the cup and got a massive portion of tea on her clothes. Her favourite ones!

"My dears! Are you both alright?"

Twilight Sparkle opened up her eyes slightly, still a bit dizzy, but her vision was clear when she met the eyes of her number one assistant.

"I think so," Spike answered for them both, with a little grin. He seemed to be a little red in his face as well, but she couldn't see any tea on his clothes.

"Yes," Twilight agreed, while her own face blushed a bit. She was so clumsy!

"Oh, why, thank you," Rarity said as soon as they were standing on their feet again.

"You're so clumsy, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie giggled, making Twilight blush some more by the thought of her falling like that. It was a childish thing to do, just jumping forward, thinking she could save the day by grabbing a cup of tea…

"Oh, I'm sure Twilight only wanted to make sure none got hurt by the warm tea," the gentle voice of Fluttershy defended, but with a shyly smile.

"Yes, she's indeed caring – oh dear Celestia, what have happened to your clothes!" Rarity gasped, suddenly holding Twilight arms while staring at her sweater. "You've destroyed them! You can't walk around in this!"

Twilight Sparkle tried to force a smile to appear in her face.

"I'll go home and change, so no worries," she explained, but the fashionista shocked her head while looking at Spike.

"Ide-e-a!" Rarity suddenly exclaimed. "Come on, darlings! We will get Twilight some new clothes. We will see you two later, alright, Fluttershy?" The shy girl nodded, and her pink hair hid one of her eyes. She was probably blushing as she always used to do.

"See you later, alligator!" Pinkie Pie laughed as the three of them went out of Sugarcube corner, making Twilight slightly worried.  
>She would for sure get dressed up by Rarity.<p> 


	2. Fashionable Tunes

"Hm. No, not that one," Rarity mumbled while studying the somewhat uncomfortable friend of hers standing in front of the mirror. Spike was waiting for them in the other room, something Twilight appreciated. Him making fun of her was the last thing she wanted at the moment.

"It's too dark!" Rarity said, slightly more irritated. Twilight Sparkle knew she could get frustrated if she didn't manage to do something when it came to clothes, after all – it was her life. And the thing she had to make money of.

"You really don't have to do this, Rarity," Twilight tried to say to her friend, but she was too busy finding new colours for her. Using her own wand she managed to get all of her equipment on the table beside her. She smiled while mixing the different colours, often looking at Twilight just to get the colour right.

"Oh, but I _want _to, Twilight Sparkle! I've wanted another project for ages, and now I got one," she laughed, and Twilight could swear she heard a sigh from the other room. She rolled her eyes, with the urge to laugh. They had all grown, but Spike most of all. He was now a tall, young man – but at the same time the same, old Spike. Often she got shocked when he stood beside her or in front of her, since he now looked down on her. They all were lucky enough to have Rarity to make them clothes, and she was the best in town. No, she was probably the best in all of Equestria.

"You're done." Rarity looked at her, very pleased with her work. Her eyes looked at the outfit her friend was wearing, almost as Twilight didn't dare to look at herself in the mirror. She knew it was a dress, and how she could walk around in it in daylight was unthinkable. But it was a generous thing of Rarity to do. She was the Element of Generosity, after all.

"Come on, take a look!" she grinned, but even her grin was elegant. She turned the student around, and Twilight blushed by the moment she saw her own reflection in the glass. This was definitive a dress a little too pretty for someone like her to walk around in.

It was red, with an elegant, black ribbon around her waist. It reached her to her knees, and the shoes she wore was coloured in black. Rarity had even given her a black hairband, with a black rose on.

She looked so… Lady-like. Nowhere near Rarity, but still shocking.

"You look lovely!" Rarity happily declared, smiling. She seemed more than happy about her newest work, and she truly should be. It was beautiful.

"I don't know what to say, Rarity. The dress is wonderful, but… It's simply too much!" Twilight Sparkle whispered, and gave her reflection a doubting look. Was that her? Standing there?

"Too much? I've never..." The magician sighed. "Twilight Sparkle. Now, you will listen to me. I shall tell you the reason why you are getting this dress. It is because you are my _friend._And you deserve it!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, touched by her words. She could feel a lonely tear of gratefulness, and she let it fall. It meant no harm to her.

"Thank you," she managed to tell her, still with a faint smile in her face.

"No problem, my dear. My pleasure," Rarity laughed gently, before she took a closer look at her outfit. "Maybe you should wear this at the party instead? I got some comfortable clothes for you, sweaters and skirts – the kind you prefer."

Twilight Sparkle felt guilty for troubling her friend this much, and shocked her head. "You don't have to, Rarity."

"But I insist! Now, go on, sit down, and I will get you when I'm done," she almost sang. "And I'm sure Spike would like to see the dress."

Twilight Sparkle laughed lightly. "You know his feelings towards fashion and clothes. I'm sure he won't think much about it."

Spike, who had been reading Rarity's magazines while waiting for the girls to finish (it wasn't that interesting to know how to get your nails done, though), stood up at the moment he heard the door. He expected Rarity to come out, all dressed up because she couldn't resist seeing all the beautiful clothes laying around – but instead his best friend came walking in.

"Wow, Twi," was all he managed to get out of his mouth, and he had to blink several times just to make sure he didn't have any illusions. Maybe Trixie was back, played them a trick. But no, she was real, standing there in a red dress with black accessories to match. Her purple eyes didn't seem to know where to look, because they danced to left and right constantly. "You look… Amazing!"

Twilight Sparkle sure was surprised by Spikes compliment, but for once she decided to not saying anything, except: "Thank you."

It became more of a whisper than anything else, but she didn't mind at all.

Spike didn't know why, but he felt this urge to praise her for how good she looked in the dress, but knowing her, she wouldn't like it too much. So he held every thought to himself, glad that he could show it all with a smile.

Twilight Sparkle didn't say much more, but sat down in the sofa, beside Spike. He studied her in the corner of his eyes, while she seemed to read all the headlines on the magazines at the table. So she didn't notice him looking at her. Luckily for him. He didn't even know why he was thinking this way.

"Twilight!" Rarity called, and she stood up in a moment before walking into the room. She came out of the room with a marine blue skirt and a white shirt. This was more her style. At least for now.

"Thank you again, Rarity!" She gave her friend a hug, and Rarity couldn't help but smile of it all.

"Don't think about it! I will see you again soon, and I expect you to wear that dress on the party later this week, is that clear?" Her tone was everything but serious, therefore Twilight gladly replied.

"As you wish!"

Spike expected himself to look at Rarity when they were about to leave, but he ended up to his own surprise looking at Twilight with a slightly blushing face.

"See you!"

And the door was closed.  
>~~<p>

"Well, that sure was strange," Twilight said, looking down at her own clothes. "Sorry that it took such a long time! But you know Rarity. She likes details."

She didn't get an answer, so she looked at Spike with a raised eyebrow. He seemed to wander of in a different world, with his eyes on the sky above them.

"Spike?"

He returned to Equestria with a quite surprised look on his face, not sure whether to believe he was awake or not. He looked at Twilight like he had just taken a long nap, and tried to focus his eyes on her.

"Sleepyhead," Twilight Sparkle mumbled, just to bother him a little. It was just what he needed, because he pushes her a little to the side while laughing.

"Problem?" he replied while raising his head high. But the grin wasn't possible to hide, as he also showed one of his fangs off.

"Not yet, luckily for you!" Twilight assured him. "Well, I'm going to look for Fluttershy. I haven't talked with her in days, and leaving the way we did wasn't that nice, either. You don't have to come with me, of course."

Spike looked at her for some seconds, pondering if he should go or leave them be. Girls could be hard to deal with, sometimes.

"I can come with you, if it's OK," he said. He was thinking about the feelings at Rarity's, and the shock that he rather gave Twi a look instead of the fashionista. Well, it couldn't be serious. She just looked pretty in the dress, anypony would've complimented her. He was sure of it!

"Of course. Why wouldn't it?" Twilight replied, and she looked happy while they went along, towards Fluttershy's home.  
>~~<p>

"_Hush now, everyone, you should lay down – sleep well, sleep tight, through all day until night._"

Twilight Sparkle smiled by the sight of her friend singing some baby bats to sleep, holding one of them in her hand. Spike looked at them with rather curious eyes, but kept still until the student went on in.

"Hi, Fluttershy," she whispered, afraid to wake the little ones up. The pink-haired girl turned to her with a small smile, glad to see her.

"Hi, Twilight," she replied, while patting the sleeping bat with one of her fingers. It was so small. "I found them in the forest. They are so tiny they can't survive alone yet, so I took them home," Fluttershy explained her. Then she gently put the bat among the others, and it snored happily.

"Bats can snore?" Spike said with a rather confused look on his face. Fluttershy nodded, just as shy as always.

"Quite loud, actually…" She smiled, before she let out a gasp. "Oh! Sorry," she whispered. "I have some tea for you, if you'd like to have some…"

Twilight Sparkle suddenly heard her stomach growl. Blushing, she put her hand against it in hope it would keep quiet. But Fluttershy only laughed quietly.

"And of course cookies and gems," she added. The two visitors looked at each other, and both wanted to scream a _yes _to the shy friend of theirs, but all that came out of them was:

"That would be great…!"  
>~~<p>

They sat for hours, just talking. Spike couldn't believe how girls could talk for such a long time! Didn't their throats get dry? They had to, because they talked in one sentence. Even Fluttershy, though she didn't speak as loud as the others. The loudest had to be Pinkie Pie, though. After all – she was crazy.

Even though he was thinking about all that Fluttershy had told them, about the animals and the fashion shows Rarity had taken her to lately in Canterlot – it sounded great, of course, but now that they were heading home Spike just had to let his eyes study Twilight for a second. She seemed tired again, but that wasn't exactly a surprise. It was dark. For many, that meant _bedtime._

"I'm glad you got your own room now," Twilight said, yawning. "You've begun to snore really loud. Even more loud than the bats."

"What a compliment!" Spike said, narrowing his eyes a little. Just to make fun of her statement, of course.

"What?" she said, a little confused. "It wasn't a joke!"

"I know it wasn't, and it deeply hurt me!" he cried silently, but Twilight knew how his acting face looked. With a hopeless look in her face, she began to walk a little faster.

"Of course, drama-queen!" she sighed, waving to him as if she was planning to leave him forever. "Better to not have you with me next time, since you're so _emotional_!"

Spike understood that she was only joking (about not taking him with her, at least) when he could hear her laugh, and he quickly reached her by running in a couple of seconds. He demanded to know why he couldn't go, just so they could have a conversation. But he had to admit; Twilight hadn't been like this in a longest time. She usually stared in a book, or quoted famous magicians so she could learn their spells faster. Of course, she could say things she didn't mean because she only thought 'logic', and that could make him crazy sometimes. But right now she just enjoyed a laugh, and he could bet on that she would sit by her desk the very next day, saying she had to study. Just to catch up.

Yeah, that would be the same, old Twilight Sparkle. Not that old, but anyways.  
>~~<p>

Twilight Sparkle yawned loudly as she sat down by the fireplace. She couldn't help it, she felt so cold. It wasn't spring yet, so it was probably the reason behind it. Then how could she survive earlier with only a skirt…

She could hear Spike waking up, and walking into the kitchen. She was too tired, as well focused on the book in her hands, to turn around. Not even when she could smell food, she had time to turn around to look for herself. She had to read the book, and get done with it – then she could sleep. Finally.

"Here, eat some," Spike said, full of worry, and gave hear a daisy sandwich. She looked at it, unable to take it. He sighed, and ended up putting it on her desk. "Good night, Twi. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Spike. And thanks," she added before he disappeared up the stairs. It didn't take her long before she had to fall for the hunger, and took a bite. It was lovely, as always.

And it gave her more energy to stay up and get her studying done. With a sigh of relief she cleaned up after herself for once. She put the books back in place, and washed her own dish. She even washed the table, but not too much. Twilight could have her times when she cleaned up, but not at this time of day. She had to get some sleep.

Twilight didn't get far. In fact, she fell asleep in the chair she rested in after the cleaning. With closed eyes she began to dream, and a tired smile appeared in her face. She would lay like this for hours to come, sleeping like the princess in the old fairy tale – the one that slept in a hundred years, but got saved in the end.  
>~~<p>

Spike was about to wake Twilight Sparkle up by walking into her room, but there were no one to see there. Worried, he took a look at her bathroom door, which stood open. No Twilight there either. Then he heard some low noises, and he immediately went down to take a look. The sight made him laugh, but also smile dreamingly at the girl lying in the chair. She was slightly snoring, but not loud enough to get noticed. His green eyes looked at hear with caring gleams in them, and he quietly decided for himself that he wouldn't wake her up yet. She needed to sleep. Because, well – she was hopeless.

Spike messed up his hair – by purpose of course – and washed his face in the bathroom. Twilight used an eternity in the bathroom, so he liked to be the first one to go in the morning. He only needed five seconds, ten the most. Of course, he was a boy. It was probably natural.

Humming for himself, he started to wash the clothes. Yes, clothes. He used to do that, as well. It wasn't that bad, he actually liked it. It gave him the opportunity to sing, without somepony hearing him by accident. And he wanted to wear his purple jacket today; along with the white shirt he already wore.

"_You know exactly how to make me smile, how to feel that I've gone blind…_"

Spike couldn't contain himself; he just had to sing a little. Twilight Sparkle was sleeping safe and soundly downstairs, so she wouldn't even notice him.

"_You know how to make me dance around, singing songs from time to time…_"

Spike turned around, just finished with washing the clothes.

"_And you're truly worth my time!_"

"Hi, Spike, I'm…"

Spike yelped, jumping nearly a meter up in the air by surprise. Twilight Sparkle was standing right in front of him, and she had probably heard him sing! He truly cared for his best friend, but gosh – _that _was embarrassing!

"Sorry! I just heard something, and went upstairs to just make sure everything was alright," she explained, deeply sorry about upsetting him like she did.

"It's OK, I just got… a little startled, that's all," he said, while taking a huge breathe in the middle of the sentence.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, before she looked out the window. She moaned when she once again saw the sun stand high on the sky.

"You're great a singing though, Spike. But I'm going out – I've been sleeping way to long – again!"

Twilight was already fully dressed, and therefore she hurried out the door. Spike could hear the door close, and he was left alone once again. He felt his cheek almost burn him up, and all he could think of was how stupid it must've looked. He had done things much stupider than this, but still this felt even more horrible. The only thing that cheered him up was her last comment.

She liked his singing.


	3. Apples and Themes

**I just have to thank you for the reviews! I'm still not used with the site, so sorry if there's any misunderstandings here. Again - thank you so very much, it keeps me going!**

* * *

><p>Twilight could recognize the sweet smell of apples from a mile away, especially the ones coming from Sweet Apple Acres. The Apple family sure did a good job keeping the place together, as well as the family. Big Macintosh was wandering around the place while carrying a barrel over his shoulder, and not far behind him Apple Bloom came dancing, happy as always. She was still just a little girl, and sometimes Twilight Sparkle had to admit she wished she were as well. The biggest problem you could have at that age was whether or not you should eat those cookies before dinner…<p>

"Howdy there, Twilight!"

With her hair in a thick, blond ponytail, freckles under her green eyes and a cowgirls hat on her head – because she was indeed a cowgirl – there was no doubt about who had greeted her.

"Hi, Applejack!"

The cowgirl smiled, before running towards her. At the time she reached her book smart friend she sighed.

"Never thought somepony would visit me right now," she excused herself, while pointing at her clothes with a laugh. "I got mud all over me!"

Twilight Sparkle had to join in with her own laugh, when looking at the cowgirl. She had probably spent the day out in the fields with her brother. There was a lot to do at the farm, and Applejack was more than happy to do the job.

"I can come back later if you want?" Twilight wanted to be sure, just in case.

"Don't even think about it, _Miss Twilight_!" she said, and Twilight could remember her being called _miss _all the time when she first came to Ponyville.

"Speakin' of which, won't you come in and taste Granny Smiths new apple juice? All new, Sugarcube!" Applejack added, and put her hand on Twilights back, just to get her going. "Sure Apple Bloom would like to see your all fancy magic too!"

Twilight never liked to show off her magic, but sometimes it was hard to say no.

"Sounds great," she said with a grin that grew wider as she entered the house. Granny Smith were making apple-pie in the kitchen, while humming some old country-tune. Applejack started to hum along, before leading her friend into the living room.

"You just sit down, and I'll be with you in a moment or two!"

Twilight sat down in the sofa, looking curiously around while Applejack disappeared into the kitchen. It was surprisingly tidy in the house, while the western look in it made it really cosy. She always loved visiting the Apple Family, because of their way of being. They were kind towards every pony.

"Here you go, Sugarcube!"

Applejack gave her a glass filled up to the brim with fresh juice, and when she took a taste of it she smiled. Granny Smith knew how to get a good job done!

"It's great!" Twilight Sparkle said enthusiastic, hoping that the old one could hear her.

"Thank you, Miss Twilight!" she heard the old lady answer, and Applejack laughed of happiness.

"Glad you like it," she said, before sitting down beside her. "So, what's up with you nowadays?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly. "Not much, really. I'm studying quite a lot, though."

"That's _not _new," Applejack laughed, but calmed her own laughter down. "Well, tomorrow is Pinkie's party, and a chance for you to have some fun beside studying. Sounds good?"

Twilight nodded, looking slightly to the side. "It does."

Applejack gave her a smile, before looking at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Should we go meet up with Rainbow Dash? I promised her to join her on her training today. I forgot about it when you turned up…" Applejack was as honest as ever. "She's been practicing to meet up with the Wonderbolts for weeks, but the Wonderbolts themselves have no idea. "

That was typical Rainbow Dash.

"Sounds like it's safer if I join you," Twilight said with a grin. They both stood up, and tiredly Applejack stretched her arms. She must've been working hard again, and Twilight hoped she got enough sleep.

"Come on, let's go!"  
>~~<p>

"Spiiike!"

He turned around, and got to see the giggling face of Pinkie Pie. She seemed more happy than usual, and her blue eyes almost sparkled.

"There you are, little dragonboy!"

That nickname hadn't been used in a long name. But he was indeed a boy of the dragons. Somewhat. Born with special powers, which was awakened by Twilights magic when he as a young boy was placed in a room full of important folks. He hadn't known why he was placed there, only that the young girl next to him was supposed to do something. She was holding a wand in her hand, and both of her hands were trembling for some reason. She was waving with is for some time, until a rainbow appeared in the sky and her eyes gleamed. Magic surrounded him, and an unknown power came over him. Both of them were in this state for some time, until it all came to an end and -

"Spike?" Pinkie Pie almost shouted out, standing in front of him with her face just inches from his. "ARE YOU ALIVE?"

"Of course I am, Pinkie!" he screamed, totally shocked about the fact the crazy girl was standing so close to him. She never understood this thing they called 'private space', it seemed…

"I was just thinking about something," he mumbled after going a couple of steps backwards. Pinkie Pie seemed to be relieved over that fact, and suddenly her face exploded into a huge smile again.

"Did you know what theme my party is going to have tomorrow, Spike?" she giggled. "'Cause every party need a theme, you know!"

"It does?" he said, while wanting to laugh. She always had that about her. Making others laugh was you speciality.

"Of course, Silly!" she continued, still giggling like a child. "Anyways, it's going to be _love-at-first-sight_! Because everypony is going to fall in love, and I though, gosh, can't somepony fall in love at my party, or at least remember when they did, 'cause, that would be like _so _much fun!"

"You should try to breathe, Pinkie," Spike said, laughing a little to himself when the pink-haired girl tried to gasp after some air.

"I can't wait to see everypony falling in love! Maybe Fluttershy will dance with somepony, and Rainbow Dash forget about being cool and just dance with somepony cute, and, and…"

"OK, Pinkie Pie! I get it," Spike laughed, and Pinkie grinned even wider.

"Maybe Rarity will dance with _you,_Spike, and Twilight find somepony else that likes books like her, and they can talk for hours, and…"

Spike didn't know why, but he didn't like the thought about Twilight Sparkle talking to somepony else. It was like a knife stabbed his heart, even if it was just for an instant. But it made sure he didn't catch the rest of what Pinkie Pie told him.

Pinkie Pie blinked with her eyes, probably because she waited for an answer.

"It sounds like a great theme, Pinkie. I think everypony will have a great time…"

It was a weak answer, but good enough.

"Thanks, Spike! I really, really, really, _really _hope everypony will like it! You'll tell Twilight, right? I have to go tell everypony else, you see!" she almost sang, and danced back and forth to a melody that only she could hear.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Spike assured her. Pinkie Pie screamed of joy, before she leaped to the door.

"See ya later, Spike!"

She slammed the door.

"Pinkie Pie has left the building."

He had to laugh a little of her, though. It wouldn't be the same without her around. That was a fact. Just like it wouldn't be the same without the others.  
>~~<p>

"There you are! Talk about late!"

Rainbow Dash set her eyes on them, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle, both standing on the ground under the cloud she was sitting on.

"Late? I'm one minute early, Sugarcube," Applejack replied, pleased with her answer. Dash wasn't as happy about as her, but she didn't argue.

"Alright, you win this time," she admitted, before jumping of the cloud and flying down to them. Her blue wings were just about the right size, and her hair were coloured in all the colours of the rainbow. Her eyes, however, were pink.

"Hi, Twilight, gonna watch?" Rainbow Dash said when she stood before them. "Just so you know, I'm going to win over Applejack – like always."

Applejack looked at the stubborn flyer.

"Win over _me? _Not a chance, flier or not! I got my speed on the ground, and with that alone I'll beat you!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled nervously, before she coughed.

"Maybe you should begin with the training?" she asked, trying to seem as innocent as possible. The two other girls looked at her, then each other – and nodded.

"Let the training begin!"  
>~~<p>

"Didn't mean to crash into you."

"Hmf."

"Sorry, Applejack. Really!"

"…"

"But it was kinda funny, right, Twilight?"

Twilight Sparkle made a grimace when Rainbow Dash turned to her for support, while Applejack walked a little in front of them, halting a little. Her hair was all messed up, while her hat was held in one of her hands. She wasn't too happy, after Dash crashed into her by accident.

"Never. Again."

Rainbow Dash grinned nervously, looking over to Applejack.

"Well, thanks for the help today…?"

"Just don't talk to me, and I'll forgive you first thing in the mornin'."

Twilight Sparkle knew it was best to listen to Applejack this time.

"I advice you to do as she tells you to," she whispered to Dash. "Really."

The flier sighed, but seemed to take her advice in silence.  
>~~<p>

Twilight Sparkle opened the door with an exhausted look on her face. She made sure to lock the door completely, and then hurry along up the stairs.

"I'm home, Spike!" she said to make sure he knew. She knew he was a good listener, but just in case.

"Welcome!" she heard someone mumble from downstairs, but she didn't bother to look after him. She just wanted to get into her nightgown, and continue to study for some hours before going to sleep. Spike wouldn't be too happy about it, but she didn't have a choice. Not that she knew about.

"How did it go today?" she asked him, but she only heard more mumbling. "Spike, how did it go today?" she repeated in hope he would answer. She went into the bathroom in the meantime.

"Pinkie Pie came. Again. She wanted me to tell you the theme to the party tomorrow. 'Love at first sight', she said."

Twilight Sparkle didn't know why, but she blushed. Irritated at herself, she went out of the bathroom as soon as she got her nightgown on.

"That's typical Pinkie Pie," she said, hurrying down the stairs just to get into the sofa as soon as possible – which meant in front of the fireplace.

Spike watched her as she sat down.

"Cold," she said with half a smile, just to excuse herself.

"I can see that," he replied, rolling his eyes. But he still grabbed a blanket, stood up, and put it over her. "There you go."

Twilight smile was now whole, and her eyes gleamed with gratefulness.

"I'm going to study before going to sleep. So don't worry if you hear some noises tonight, alright?" Twilight Sparkle said while looking into the fireplace.

"Again? Twi, you need some sleep, and tomorrows Pinkie's party!"

Spike stood up, once again, and looked at her as if he gave her a warning.

"Even more reason to study! More time will go to fun."

"Fun you _need, _and you actually study friendship, so it's a part of your education!"

She wasn't too happy when she understood he had a point.

"But…"

"No buts, come on, go to bed!" Spike said, while narrowing his eyes.

"Alright, you reptile!" she said, rather irritated. "I'll go to bed. Happy?"

She stood up, still with her blanket around her. But she stood up too fast, so she was about to fall when Spike helped her to stand on her two feet.

"As long as you manage to go up the stairs – yes."

Twilight Sparkle gave him nothing but a snarl; just to make him sure that she could handle this _just fine _on her own.

"I'm not a toddler. I can walk."

She was as stubborn as always, he knew that when she tried to take the first step, and failed to do so. She was about falling backwards when he came to her aid.

"I guess I'll help you up."

"Spike…"

"Don't start, or else you'll end up like Applejack when Big Macintosh were sick, and she had to do all the work herself."

That kept her mouth shut – for a while.

Twilight Sparkle yawned as soon as she lay in bed, looking at Spike with tired eyes.

"I guess I was a little more tired than I thought," she admitted. "Thanks."

Spike smiled faintly to her.

"No problem. Just get some sleep, alright?"

She yawned as respond.

"You're going at the party too, right?" she asked, without really thinking about it.

Spike looked a little uneasy, but he ended up grinning like a little child.

"Yeah, of course I will. Wouldn't miss the chance to see Rarity, you know," he lied, but Twilight believed him as always with a smile – then she fell asleep.

She looked peaceful. Like she didn't have a worry in the world. Spike smiled as he went out of the room, but with the picture of her in his mind. She hadn't been that calm in ages, besides when she was sleeping on the couch. He hoped she would have fun the next day at the party, though.

But the theme was still bothering him.


	4. Preparations

**I'm really unsure if I'm doing this the right way, but it's my first time and sure fun! But, back to what I was supposed to ask you. What do you think about the pony pronouns? (If I spelled that right) I mean, "everypony" and so on. Should I quit writing it?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was music that woke her up the next morning.<p>

Twilight Sparkle woke up gradually because of the gentle voice coming from downstairs. It was a wonderful way to wake up, and she actually just wanted to stay where she was, in case she interrupted the singer if she stood up from bed. It was already too late, because not a sound could be heard except from her own heartbeats.

As the minutes went by she decided to get up. After all, she had to get ready for Pinkies party – but the again, it didn't start until later that evening.

With a sigh she went down to the living room, ready for a new day.

"You're early!" Spike said, actually surprised.

"It's only been a routine for the last couple of weeks," she mumbled as a reply.

"Still," he whispered with regret in his voice.

"Now, what should we do in the meantime?" she wondered, without saying anything else to her assistant, who looked at her in pure confusion.

"Are you thinking about Pinkie's party?"

"Of course," she said, offering him a faint smile. "Now, any ideas?"

"How about eating your breakfast?" he said, while pointing at the kitchen and a lonely plate on the table. She smiled innocently.

"You're quick with ideas, Spike."  
>~~<p>

Spike studied her while she ate her food, how she looked out the window with her purple eyes, and her hair, which she still hadn't brushed. She ate slowly, but he wasn't sure why she did that. It could be because she didn't want to rush in the morning. That would've been a reasonable explanation.

"I was wondering if I should visit Pinkie Pie, just to see if I could help out with something," Twilight suddenly mumbled, before carefully swallowing the last bit of food. "I have a hard time believing even _she _could pull of a big party for every citizen of Ponyville by herself."

Spike had to agree. At the same time – the pink-haired girl was always full of surprises; they had been proved that several times.

"Why can't you go out and have some fun?" Twilight suggested. "So, you don't have to worry about cleaning up and such today, alright?"

Spike wasn't sure whether to believe her or not, but it seemed like she meant every word. It wasn't too easy to figure her out sometimes.

"Sounds good to me," he said after pondering on it for some time, already making a plan for himself. He wanted to get out of the house, stretching his legs and maybe talk to -

"I'm sure Rarity would make you an outfit for tonight if you gave her a visit," Twilight Sparkle added with a smile. She always knew what to say, and sometimes that left Spike quite helpless. At the same time he couldn't be angry with her, because she couldn't help being so smart.

"I'll make sure to see her," he said with a rather happy tone, and wanted to get going already. But seeing Twilight Sparkle still sitting there by the table made him stay, because looking at her made him calm somehow. As if everything could wait, as long as she sat there.

Twilight Sparkle raised her head slightly so she could look at Spike and not only the food in front of her. Quite unsure of why, she blushed. He looked at her with blinking eyes; surprised by the reaction she gave him. He soon ended up with red cheeks himself.

"Sorry!" she mumbled, swallowing her last piece of food. She hurriedly stood up, and took her plate to the sink. "I think I got something stuck in my throat!"

She felt like a child excusing something everypony knew about.

"You don't have to excuse yourself, Twi!" Spike said still confused, and while standing behind her where she stood by the sink, he put his hand on her shoulder. Twilight was taken by surprise – again, and lost her plate down the sink while her heart skipped a beat.

"Spike!" she whispered, hiding her face in her hands. "Why am I so jumpy today?"

"It's normal," he tried to calm her, but she quickly ignored his statement.

"Anything but normal," she sighed. "Sorry again."

"No problem," Spike mumbled, slightly worried for his friend. "And if you got something in your throat, you should drink some water."

She nodded like a speechless doll.

"I'll do that."

It became silent between the two of them. Spike was the one to break the moment with a simple cough, red in his face and looking at Twilight with two worried eyes. She still stood by the sink, and he didn't know why – but he wanted to give her a hug, and just tell her to have a great day.

"I'll see you later," she said as soon as she was done washing her plate. It actually survived the fall. "Have fun at Rarity's!"

He was about to tell her something – but she had already left.  
>~~<p>

Twilight Sparkle didn't know exactly why she behaved the way she did this morning. Maybe she had dreamt about something unpleasant, and the back of her mind still remembered it. It was a common fact, and she was sure she was one of the victims of this fact.

"Good mornin', Twilight!"

She jumped, gasping after breath as soon as she landed on her two feet again. Applejack, who stood right beside her, gave her a grin.

"Sorry 'bout that, Sugarcube," she said, a grin growing wider for every second.

"Good morning," Twilight Sparkle mumbled. What a morning.

"Headin' over to Pinkie Pie's?" the cowgirl asked, just as bright as before.

"I was thinking she maybe needed some help with the preparations," Twilight Sparkle said, with a lighter mood.

"I was thinkin' the exact same thing, Sugarcube! Come on, let's go!"

Twilight didn't even get the chance to say _no thanks _before Applejack took her arm and dragged her all the way to Sugarcube corner, where Pinkie Pie was supposed to make the food and different decorations. At the moment they entered the café, they got to see their friend dancing all around the local with a huge grin in her face. Her cheeks were full of colour because of her joyful mood and constant laughing, and her eyes were gleaming of happiness.

"Hi, Pinkie!" Applejack began, entering the kitchen where Pinkie Pie disappeared after a while.

"Hiiiiiiii!" Pinkie Pie said – almost sang – while she still danced around. "I can't _wait _for tonight, you two, can you? I mean, everypony will be here, and there will be music, food, friends, and a _lot of fun_! Aren't you excited? 'Cause I'm really excited!" she grinned, and did a pirouette.

"Yes, we're too, Sugarcube," Applejack assured her, just as happy as she.

"But we wanted to make sure if you needed any help?" Twilight asked, picking up her wand as if she wanted to show her _how _she could help.

"YES!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, doing something that reminded Twilight of a foxtrot – a bad one. "That would be GREAT!"

"It's settled, then!" Twilight Sparkle said, in hope to start on the project. Pinkie jumped around like a little kid, but then again – she always did.

"Could you help with the food, Applejack?" Pinkie said, with the huge smile Twilight's own face wanted to mimic. She looked at Applejack – she had already mimicked the bright smile of Pinkie's. "And you the decorations, Twilight? Your so amazing when it comes to decorations, and lifting, and colours, and, and…"

"Alright, I'll do it!" Twilight laughed, which made Pinkie giggle of pure excitement. She soon wandered off to the kitchen bench, and Applejack followed her afterwards. Twilight went out of the kitchen to start on her task. Glad she had just learned a new spell, she pulled out her wand once again.

"Let's see… _Party decorations!_That must be it."

Soon a book landed in her other hand, and she looked pleased down at it. It was exactly the one she had wanted, and she soon opened it up to read it. She just needed the key words, therefrom she could do it herself.

After all, reading came to good use under her first sleepover.  
>~~<p>

"Uhm, Rarity? You home?"

"Oh, Spike! Please, do come in!"

Spike closed the door after him, entering the fashionista's home. She seemed to be occupied by something, and by that he meant clothes. Fashion. Clothes again.

"So many have asked for my guidance designing a dress! And it's all 'till Pinkie's party! What ever shall I do?" she sobbed, almost drowned in her own creations. Spike looked at her with understanding eyes, and stretched out his hand to help her up. Then he gave her a smile.

"Thank you," she sighed happily, and let him help her up. "It seems like gentlemen still exists. Now, I must get back to work…"

Her purple hair weren't as tidy as it used to be, and she looked terribly tired. Her blue eyes didn't shine – and they always used to, framed by those long, black eyelashes of hers…

"I can help you, if you want?" he offered, in hope for a _yes._

"That would be…" Rarity raised her head, studying him for a bit. Then her eyes finally started to shine again, and she smiled so bright her white teeth almost could blind someone. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She grabbed his arm, and pushed him into the wardrobe without giving him a chance to deny in any way. She laughed happily, before throwing in some clothes.

"Is this help, Rarity?" he asked, kind of unsure about the whole thing.

"Of course it is, my dear Spike! To design clothes for a boy for once is utterly _refreshing_for my creativity!"

Spike sighed.

"If you say so, Rarity…"  
>~~<p>

"What the hay are you doin', Twilight?"

Twilight Sparkle looked at her decorations with a confused look.

"Isn't this correct?"

Pinkie Pie looked at her decorations as bright as ever.

"I think it looks super-duper-cool!"

Applejack raised an eyebrow.

"I think this suits a gala more…"

Twilight Sparkle didn't know what to say, she followed the book just like she planned. And according to the book, everything was perfect. The ribbons, the tables, the dancing floor, the glitter, the -

"I think it's still super-duper-cool, but maybe we could add…" Pinkie Pie grinned. "… Some Pinkie style to it! And you know what that means, right?"

Applejack looked at Twilight, while Twilight looked at her. They both gave each other big smiles, because they actually _knew _what Pinkie meant.

"COLOURS!"  
>~~<p>

"Spike, you look… Smashing."

Spike shook his head. After many, and he meant _many _outfits, he had lost his faith in his own looks. Rarity hadn't been pleased with _any _of the outfits, simply because they wasn't _him._He gave up!

"Spike!" she repeated, and he could hear her voice almost crack of enthusiasm. "I mean it! You _do _look smashing! Just look at yourself, darling!"

He didn't really want to, but curiosity got the best of him. He turned around, and as he faced the mirror he looked at himself with a gasp.

He had a dark grey coloured jacket, and pants with the same colours. Inside the jacket he had a white shirt, and…

"A red tie! To match Twilight's outfit, because you are both going, am I right? It will be so… _Smashing!_"

That was the third time she had said the word _smashing_.

"What do you think, Spike?" she asked. Her eyes blinked of anticipation.

"I…"

Spike had no idea what to say. He searched for a fitting word, one that could describe that he was thankful for the outfit, that Rarity had used time on helping him, but it wasn't easy. All he could think of, was -

"… I-I got nothing," his voice trembled, while his face turned all red. It matched his tie, at least.  
>~~<p>

"Finally done!" Applejack sighed when she sat down on one of the chairs in Sugarcube corner. Pinkie Pie was still standing, full of glee, but Twilight had to sit down like the cowgirl had to.

"And it's so _bright,_" Twilight said, looking around with a faint smile.

"It's so colourful!" Pinkie giggled, happy for the help she had gotten. "I don't think I would've been done so early if you two hadn't visited me!"

The three of them laughed of it all, and started to plan the rest of the evening. According to Pinkie Pie, it was going to be _amazing._ Twilight hoped she could take her word on it. And with a sigh and hopeless smile, she did.


	5. Dancing Galaxy

**I had fun writing this, but as always - thank you for reviews, and for the advices. I'm not good at English, but I hope this is understandable. ~**

* * *

><p>The evening came. The party was about to begin. All that was missing was the guests – and Twilight Sparkle. She had run home in a hurry, just to get her dress on. She had promised Rarity, after all. And she had no intention to break it.<p>

The house seemed to be empty at the moment, with no thing such as light or life. Neither her pet nor assistant was at home, so she was completely alone. And as soon she got the clothes on, she would go to the party by herself. She was used to it, though. She wasn't like the other girls, either socially gifted or blessed with a beautiful face. She had her brain, thank Celestia for that. Either way, it would be nice to have someone to go with for once.

Twilight opened the door, and turned on the light as soon as she closed it. The house was just as cosy as always, remembering her of the first time she entered it. Pinkie Pie sure surprised her that day.

"I don't know what I would do without them," she sighed, talking to herself. She used to do that, but only when she knew she was alone. Like know.

"I do hope I get to dance this time," she mumbled on, walking along the stairs to go fetch her dress. "Though I'm not the best dancer."

She indeed was a horrible dancer. She remembered when she was in her younger years, when taking dancing classes to get some rhythm. Her parents meant she was great with music, but they were worried about her dancing moves. Though she liked singing, she never understood how everypony could dance so well. She lost track of her feet, fell down constantly, and didn't quite get the basic in it. Her teacher gave up on her after a few weeks.

Her mind wandered off while she put on her clothes and accessories, and in the end her new, black shoes. They didn't have high heels, luckily. She was awful when it came to high heels. Rarity seemed to love them, though.

At first Twilight didn't want to look in the mirror. She didn't know exactly why, but the sight would maybe frighten her. Maybe she put on the dress the wrong way, or even worse – maybe her face was completely…

She didn't find a word to fit in, so she let it slide.

Twilight Sparkle turned around, somewhat miserable with the choice, but she kept quiet when she could see her own reflection in the mirror. Her hair seemed cleaner than in a long time, and her accessories were actually in the right places. Her dress was put on correctly, and she even added a little colour on her cheeks. If she ended up blushing later, nopony would ever notice.

She laughed at herself when she came to think of a question she long ago asked her good mother.

_Mommy? Why do we say "pony" so often?_ she asked, as the child she were.

_It's been a tradition for thousand of years. You know, Princess Celestia once were one, don't you remember? She first had a form as a pony, but ended up as a human in the end._

Twilight sighed, missing her childhood in many ways. But the fact that she ended up in Ponyville lifted her spirit. She would've never been who she was right now, if it wasn't for her good friends. And of course, Spike.

She made sure she had her wand with her – you could never know when something happened – but nothing else. Usually she liked carrying a book or two with her, but this was a party. Not even _she _would have a book with her for such an occasion.

Twi hurried out the door, knowing it was just about to start. Not that everypony would wait for her, but better to be early than late. With that thought she got going, locking the door again and knowing it would be lonely once more.  
>~~<p>

Spike joined Rarity on the way to the party. She had dressed up as usual, this time with a blue dress, which wasn't too long. And of course – she was also wearing a pair of high heels.

"I do believe the rest is already there," Rarity said, looking to the sky as if she was looking for someone. "Maybe not Fluttershy, but she'll come. Eventually."

Spike looked over his shoulder. They were completely alone. One would believe he would take such an opportunity and tell Rarity what was on his mind – but not this time. It didn't feel right. Like something else rested on his mind.

"Hi, girls!" Rarity screamed, waving with her hand to someone in front. Sugarcube corner was just ahead, and he could see both Applejack and Pinkie. The guests were already coming, and music echoed through the whole street.

"Hi, Sugarcube," Applejack said the moment they reached them, seeming to be in a good mood. Seconds later somepony else appeared behind them, and it was easy to see whom because of the multi-coloured hair.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash grinned. She looked over at Applejack, who sighed with a hopeless smile, as if she forgave her for something she had done. Rarity, though, was looking at Dash' outfit. And she seemed proud.

It wasn't a dress, but the colours and accessories did the trick. She wore necklaces, a ring and a black singlet with a little glitter. Rarity was responsible for her outfit, after hours of begging. Dash usually _never _wore such things, but Rarity got her to do it. She had told Spike about it on their way to the party.

Applejack was wearing an outfit from the west, _strangely enough,_just a bit more dressed up than usual. Even the hat she was wearing was of finer material.

Pinkie Pie… Colours. That was all he managed to say about her outfit.

"Uhm, hello…"

The shy voice of Fluttershy made sure all of them turned around, and the poor girl blushed immediately when all eyes were laid on her.

She was wearing a light-green dress and a thin coat, one of the few who actually took notice of the surroundings – it was still frost on the ground, though the party would take place indoors.

"You all look so lovely!" Rarity exclaimed with a blending smile. All the other girls laughed of her remark, but they ended up returning the compliment with their own, while Spike looked around with restless eyes.

"Aren't we missing somepony?"

Some gasped. Others turned around. All of the girls did. In the end, Spike as well. He turned around, and there she was. She was the last one of the girls, of the little gang of friends – and she sure looked stunning tonight.

It was unusual to see her dressed up. That had to be the reason for so many to react on her presence. She looked beautiful. He even thought she looked more beautiful now than the first time she tried the red dress on.

"Over here, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash screamed, waving both of her hands in the air as if a plain were about to land. The book smart girl looked over to them, and soon she came walking. Somewhat clumsy, but nopony seemed to take notice of it except herself and her friends.

"This sight is more like a blessing than anything else," Rarity sighed happily. She was admiring her own work with gleaming eyes, as well all the other outfits around the local which she made sure existed.

"Come on, now! Let's have some fun!" Pinkie Pie giggled, and almost ran off. It didn't surprise any of them when they could spot her on the dance floor.

"Well, I'm gonna show my _awesome _moves to _everypony_! Consider yourself lucky being my friends when I'm famous!" Rainbow Dash said with a tone full of confidence. Then she left to overtake the dancing floor, and most of the girls soon followed after laughing of their overconfident friend.

Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy, beside Spike, was the only ones left.

"Don't you want to dance, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked, carefully in case something was the matter.

"I'll… I'll wait for the next song," she said with a faint smile. "Really, nothing's wrong, Fluttershy! Go, and have fun!"

The shy girl looked at her, a little worried, but went to join the others. Spike had waited patiently for the others to leave, since they were the only ones to not dance. He knew Twilight didn't like it. Not that he was a master at it, but it was fun. Almost like singing.

"You look great, Twi," he burst out without thinking. It ended up with him blushing quite a lot. Twilight didn't take notice of it, though.

"Thanks," she said, smiling shyly, before looking at him. "You too! Rarity really knows what she's doing."

Spike smiled, before realizing Rarity's idea behind it. That they would match.

He didn't know why he was blushing when thinking about this, but he couldn't help it. The last few days had been quite the ride when it came to feelings.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt if you danced with somepony," Spike mumbled, looking around. "After all, the theme is _love at first sight,_ maybe you'll get lucky?"

Twilight Sparkle laughed gently, like she could break glass if she laughed any louder. She was a strange one, but again – she looked lovely.

"I don't think I'm the type to fall for," she sighed, still with a faint smile in her face. "The other's, on the other hand, they have qualities others look for in years. Beauty, confidence, strong will…"

Spike looked at her, how her eyes slowly fell on the ground before them.

"Hey, you have a lot of qualities, Twi!" he said, pretending he was irritated. "You're smart for one!"

"Oh, wow, that must be my triumph card," she said with sarcasm, but couldn't hold back the laughter that came.

"Not only that, but you're kind, caring… Should I go on?" he said, narrowing his eyes a little, but it only looked funny in Twilight's eyes.

"No need to," she giggled, though not as loud as Pinkie would do. "But thank you," she added soon after. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Spike didn't know how to reply her, but he managed to give her a smile.

"Thanks the same," he almost whispered, before someone came running towards them – Pinkie Pie, no doubt. She grinned before grabbing Spike in the arm, and she dragged him along. He looked at Twilight with a grimace, and signalized to her that he was about to get panic. She only laughed at him.

"But Pinkie, dear, he can walk over here by himself!"

The voice made him lose every thought about panic.  
>~~<p>

Twilight Sparkle sighed dreamily. Rarity and Spike danced together for the very first time, and she knew he had waited for that moment in a very long time. He looked happy, smiling at the diva and he got a wide smile in return.

She wished she could…

She didn't know. She only wanted to be like the others, stand a chance. Have a chance – a chance at getting love. But she had nothing but her brain. She had so much in her she still didn't understand, and this feeling… That she wasn't what everypony was supposed to be. She wasn't worth anything.

It probably didn't make any sense to anypony else, but for her it meant a lot.

"Twilight, there's somepony I'd like you to meet!"

She turned only to face the happy face of Rainbow Dash, and she seemed very eager about whatever she was about to show her. Or someone.

"Come on, he's waiting," she said, impatient as always, and dragged her along. Twilight couldn't help but roll her eyes; unaware of whom her friend wanted her to meet. "But you've met him before, though. Still…"

"Howdy there, Miss Sparkle!"

Twilight looked at the boy in front of her with doubting eyes. The amber-coloured hair, the green eyes, even the cowboy hat on the top of his head. It was coloured in grey, like the rest of his western looking clothes.

"Braeburn?" she asked, slightly confused. What was someone like him doing _here_? It was a long travel from Appleloosa to Ponyville, after all!

"You got me, Miss!" he said, with a charming smile. "My cousin invited me over here to join this party of yours!"

"Oh, really?" Twilight said with a shyly smile, seeming almost as shy as Fluttershy used to be. And Applejack was nowhere to be seen, so she couldn't give her any kind of stare.

"Now, would you give this cowboy a dance?" he asked, bowing slightly before taking her hand and kiss it gently. Twilight was far from used to these kinds of gestures, though she had read about them. And what she knew about them didn't help keeping her from blushing.

"S-sure," she said, swallowing her fear of stomping on his feet – and making a fool out of herself. "I'd love to."  
>~~<p>

Spike didn't share many moments with Rarity that included words. Only smiles. Many. In a way it was a great feeling, just dancing with her, but he missed something. Something he didn't quite know himself.

But something happened when he saw Twilight dancing with somepony. Not anypony – but Braeburn. It was Applejacks cousin. The one from Appleloosa.

He was dancing with Twilight. He was dancing with _Twilight. _

Spike had no idea what this feeling was. The one that filled him up to the brim, like a cup hot tea. His cheeks went red, partly because of a kind of jealousy he was _not _fond of, and the other part because he had _no idea _what happened at that very moment. All he knew was that he wanted to hurry towards them, grab Twilight by the arm and make sure Braeburn didn't have the chance to dance any longer with her. In his head it sounded logical – at first. Then he soon realized it had to be something wrong with him. Perhaps it was the punch.

"Partner, did someone pull out your eyes or somethin'?"

Applejack looked at Spike first, then she looked over at Twilight. She smiled, as if she admired her own work after a hard day in the fields.

"Cute, aren't they?" she sighed.

"Yeah, _cute._"

Applejack didn't take her eyes of the two who danced, but she continued to speak with the dragonboy.

"Braeburn likes her, thinks she's a cute girl," Applejack mumbled, mostly to see what kind of reaction she got from the boy. She was surprised to see the green-haired boy bite his lip, and swallow a good amount of jealousy. It was easy to spot it. The thing that gave him away was nothing less than his eyes.

"She is."

Applejack hummed happily for herself when Spike started to blush.

"Oh, really?" she said, smiling from ear to ear. Spike tried to ignore her, but the cowgirl wasn't going to let it go it seemed. "Lemme' tell you something, lover boy. No matter what happens – you can count on me, alright?"

Spike gave her a faint smile, then a nod.

"Thanks, Applejack."

He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he knew – whatever it was – he could trust Applejack. She was the most honest one he knew, after all.

The song finally came to an end, and Braeburn let Twilight go. Spike could feel that the strange feeling was already peeling off, but now a new one took over. More like a need, actually. Need to walk over to Twilight, and ask her politely if he could have the next dance. In a way he didn't dare to, but he took himself by the neck. If he was going to find out what was wrong with him, he had to do _something._And whatever it was, it involved Twilight.

Before he knew it, he stood before her. Braeburn smiled at him, nodding as if he greeted him, and Spike returned the gest.

"Twilight? Would you…" He took a little break before ending the sentence. "… Like to dance?"

Twilight Sparkle looked at him, surprised. At first she didn't say anything, she just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Then she smiled gently, a little insecure, before she reached out her hand.

"Have to warn you, I can't dance – but I guess you knew that," she mumbled, before turning to Braeburn. "Thank you for the dance, Braeburn. I'll talk to you afterwards!"

"No worries, Miss Twilight. You certainly _can _dance." The cowboy smiled, before leaving the two alone. Spike had never felt this glad before, and all because they got rid of him.

Spike took a deep breath, before looking at Twilight. She seemed a little skinny, but not too much. Her eyes were gleaming in the light Pinkie had set up, and she smiled as faintly as before.

The new song started, and he could actually see Octavia on the scene with the rest of the musicians. It was a lovely song – and the kind one should dance slowly to. He could even feel the lyrics play inside his head, his heart…

Twilight Sparkle waited for him to start dancing. And he did. _They _did.  
>~~<p>

Spike didn't feel like this when he danced with Rarity. He didn't feel his heart beat with the music, looking into her eyes like they were the only sky before him – but with Twilight, it was like that. Looking into her eyes, it was not only the sky he saw, no, he saw an eternal galaxy. And stars – thousands of them.

"What a beautiful melody," Twilight whispered, smiling because of the music. Spike smiled as well, to show her he agreed. Then something unexpected happened. While looking at her, his voice started to sing – very low.

So that she was the only one to hear it.

_I would write you a book_  
><em>About how you look<em>  
><em>But most of all<em>  
><em>how you are by heart<em>

_I would applaud every word_  
><em>that I ever heard<em>  
><em>coming from your mouth<em>

_And if I had the power_  
><em>I would pick the stars<em>  
><em>Just for you to hold them<em>  
><em>and save them in your heart<em>

_But for now_  
><em>I am grateful for<em>  
><em>spending my days<em>  
><em>dreaming of<em>  
><em>Something new<em>  
><em>something with you<em>  
><em>and I will always be<em>

_Until the last falling star  
>~~<em>

His voice went perfectly with the melody. He sang so quietly to hear, and in a way she was glad he did. She had felt so strange all night – and when dancing with Braeburn, it was as if she expected somepony else to hold her. Dance with her, to such a song as this. The one Spike sang so beautifully.

"It sounds wonderful," she whispered with a smile. The dragonboy blushed, looking slightly away in hope that she didn't spot it. But she did.

"You know me and music. Just had to," he mumbled, for once shyly. Twilight was still smiling at him, and in the end he had to return it with his own.

"I know." Twilight Sparkle felt his hand closer to her own. She started to blush herself, but one couldn't see it.

"Twilight?" Spike mumbled.

"Yes?" she said, looking at him with worried eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Spike said, before she became more worried. "Not at all. It's just that…"

The music faded.

"I…"

They both stopped, just like everypony else.

"I think I have to go home," he suddenly burst out, seeming to burn up in his face. "I'm a little dizzy."

Didn't seem trustworthy. But if something was the matter with him, she didn't want him to stay at the party.

Twilight Sparkle felt his hands letting go of hers, even though it took some long seconds before he managed to do it. He looked her in the eye before smiling with guilt, and leaving her on the dance floor.

"See you at home," she mumbled, keeping her eye on him until he disappeared in the distance.

Now she had to _try _to enjoy the rest of the night with her friends.


	6. Gold and Cold

**Sorry for the chapters being so long! I think they are, at least. And in this a lot happens. I hope you like it, and Braeburn - I think someone is nothing but jealous at him. ~**

* * *

><p>The party had lasted for many hours. The clock didn't exactly slow down either, so it was past midnight when everypony decided to go home. Twilight Sparkle had enjoyed it, of course – it was always fun to spend time with her dear friends. Braeburn too. He had danced with her several times, with these charming smiles and shining eyes. He gave her compliments all the time, and sometimes it sounded a bit funny, considering his way of speech. She never mentioned it, though, which was for the best. But he was cute. Indeed cute.<p>

"Thank you for spending time with a cowboy like me," Braeburn said, holding her arm like they did in the movies, usually after the hero had rescued the girl. He smiled as if he was the sun's substitute. "And for letting me walk you home. It sure ain't safe for a pretty lady to walk alone at night!"

Twilight Sparkle blushed while laughing gently at his remark.

"Not sure about pretty, but… Thank you, Braeburn, it makes me feel safer."

The cowboy smiled at her with the same, warm glow. It made her blush even more, causing her to lower her head.

"I believe this is the place, Miss Sparkle?"

She raised her head again, and the first thing her eyes met were her own home. The tree house stood tall before them, almost like it was touching the sky. The door was closed, and she suspected that her assistant were already sleeping. Well, it was quite late, it shouldn't even be a question.

"You'll stay in Ponyville for a while, right?" she asked Braeburn, who nodded.

"That's right, Miss Twilight! So I hope I'll see you around!" he replied with a blending smile, before taking her hand again. "Very soon."

He kissed it, like he did earlier the same night. And it made her blush again.

"Me too," she said, grinning half-heartedly. As many knew – she was _not _used to these kinds of gestures. Or situations. "Well, thanks again, and see you soon!"

Twilight Sparkle waved once with her wand, and the door opened. She gave Braeburn one last smile, before closing the door behind her.

Braeburn stood there for a minute or two, just smiling, before returning to his cousin's home.  
>~~<p>

It was as she predicted – completely dark.

Spike was probably asleep in his bed, dreaming of either gems or Rarity. She guessed it was a good mix of both, which made her giggle a little to herself.

As she did this, something unexpected happened. She could hear snoring. Of course, that wasn't the reason behind the shock. It was because it was so nearby. And as she used her wand to light up the place a little, she got to see Spike. He was lying on the couch, snoring quietly. He hadn't fell asleep on purpose either. He didn't have a carpet, and hadn't bothered taking off his jacket.

It almost seemed he had been waiting for something. For… Her?

"Oh, Spike," she whispered, worried, but with a faint smile in her face. She took a carpet over him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night."

She walked up to her room, while stretching her arms and yawning tiredly. It was going to be refreshing with a little sleep.

What Twilight didn't notice was a smile appearing on the face of her assistant. Still sleeping, he seemed to know she was home. He got proof, after all.  
>~~<p>

Spike woke up just to burn himself on his own fire. His lips were warm from the fire tickling inside his mouth, and his left hand was burning up. He tried to keep quiet, but he couldn't help but yelp when the green fire came out.

Out of his palm danced a green fire, and because it had grown so much stronger lately, it had started to hurt quite a bit. It didn't matter, he would get used to it soon enough – just not yet.

The letter flew up, and he grabbed it with his other hand. With a smile reminded of triumph in his face, he opened it. He quickly read the title, but sighed when he saw his friend's name. He never got a letter.

All right, it didn't really matter to him. He admitted it.

"A letter from Celestia?"

Twilight Sparkle came running down the stairs, dressed in the usual sweater and pants she loved so much. He gave her a nod, after studying her a bit, and coming to a conclusion that the clothes actually fitted her. She looked cute in them, compared to others. Rarity hated them, though.

"Just read it, Spike!" she grinned. She hadn't got a letter in a week, and that was rare. Usually, it only took a day before the next letter arrived.

"Alright!" he coughed, getting ready to start.

_To my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

_I hope you are doing well, and having fun with your friends. And of course, Spike. Give them all my regards. Though, this is not the matter I want to discuss with you, my faithful student. There is soon going to be held a gala in Canterlot, and in hope to not repeat my last mistake – I have tickets for all of your friends, as well yourself and Spike. It is not an official celebration, only for the invited, and it is held for my sister. Princess Luna has made many beautiful nights since she came home, and to honour her and wish for her to make many more, I want to hold this gala for her. It is still many weeks before the gala is held, but you are the first with tickets. I hope to see you there, Twilight Sparkle._

_Your mentor,_

_Princess Celestia_

"Wheeeeeee!"

Spike sighed as Twilight Sparkle hugged him, all enthusiastic about the gala that awaited them. He never told anypony, but in all honesty – he liked them, too. He just didn't want to ruin his reputation. That's all. Yeah…

"I can't wait, Spike! And this time, no drama when it comes to tickets!" Twilight sang, as she was a little filly, and did small pirouettes. She reminded him a little of Pinkie Pie, just not as crazy. At the moment, that is.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

She didn't seem to be able to stop dancing. And now she reminded him of Rainbow Dash whenever she talked about the Wonderbolts.

"TWILIGHT!"

She calmed down. Looking at him like a confused child, before grinning and blushing of her own behaviour.

"Sorry, I got a little… Excited," she mumbled, still blushing.

"No kidding!" Spike said, rolling his eyes. Twilight's eyes went smaller, as if she thought he was irritated – but they widened up again the second he smiled.

"Well, why can't we go visit the others after breakfast?" he suggested, on his way to the kitchen. Twilight Sparkle seemed fond of the idea, already giggling and just as excited as before. She followed him on the way to the kitchen, almost dancing.

"I can't _wait!_ And it's said that the stars at that time… They are gorgeous! So we can even stargaze if we get tired of the gala itself!" she sang.

"Sounds great," Spike commented, giving her a brief smile before concentrating on the food he had in front of him. He could hear her hum for herself, and he couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly he felt her glance. His heart skipped a beat, causing him to bite his lip. _Nice one, Spike! _he thought to himself. _This helps. A lot. Yeah, right._

"_I could tell the whole world…_"

He turned around, only to face Twilight, sitting by the table with closed eyes while singing out.

"_I'm the luckiest among them all,_" she sang, smiling. Then she opened up her eyes. Looking at him, as if she waited for something. Then he remembered the song her father used to sing to them both, and a wider smile got stuck in his face. He gladly continued.

"_Got a couple of good friends, and a completed soul! Come on, those who mean I ain't lucky. Do you dare to show your face? Come on, to you all!_"

He sang while preparing the food, and it didn't take long before the plate where placed in front of Twilight, and Spike sat down across the table.

"_Let's join this celebration, everypony around! Let's forget all differences, and enjoy the music so loud!_" Twilight finished off. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, before laughing out loud at the same time.  
>~~<p>

They visited each and every pony. Of the gang, that is. Pinkie Pie ended up making a new song when she got her golden ticket, Rainbow Dash flew around the sky at her highest speed (almost), Rarity already began planning their dresses with a blending smile, Applejack did some tricks with her lasso while saying things only cowgirls knew how to say, and Fluttershy's eyes widened up in pure joy.

After visiting them they both ended up on Sugarcube corner.

"Got any breath left?" Twilight Sparkle asked, before thanking Mrs Cake for the tea she came with to her.

"Some," Spike sighed. They had practically run from place to place, and made sure everypony got their tickets. The only tickets left now was theirs.

Twilight Sparkle studied her ticket, already thinking of all that they would do. They would dance, they would have fun, and they would maybe even get to talk to Princess Celestia _together_. And this time she wouldn't forget Spike. The poor dragonboy felt completely out of place at the gala, with only six girls as company.

"One ruby muffin," Mr Cake said, before placing the muffin in front of Spike. "And then we got some strawberry muffins for you both to enjoy!"

"Thank you so much," Twilight Sparkle said, with gratitude in her eyes.

"Yes, thank you!" Spike grinned, very pleased to get another gem muffin – they were rare, and therefore he was dancing in the clouds whenever he got one. Twilight knew that better than most.

It was actually peaceful, just sitting there and thinking, without the need to talk about anything. Just relaxing. Enjoying the rare calmness around them.

That was until she got to see a cowboy's hat appear in the local.

"Howdy, Twilight n' Spike!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, waving at him, before glancing at Spike. What her eyes saw made her gasp.

Spike narrowed his eyes, causing a frown to appear in his forehead, and he folded his arms like a child that didn't get its sweets. His green, emerald-like eyes gleamed of something she didn't quite understand. He seemed… Irritated.

"Hello, Braeburn," she politely replied, looking over to Spike again in hope he did the same. He only mumbled to the cowboy.

_He's behaving just like a child,_she thought to herself, a bit disappointed in him, especially since he had no reason to be like this.

"Mind if I sit down?"

His question made sure Spike stared at him with annoyance in secret.

"Not at all," Twilight said, forcing a smile to appear, while she at the same time made sure Braeburn wouldn't notice Spikes rudeness.

"It has sure been a long day! Workin' in the fields with my cousins ain't as easy as I thought it would be!" Braeburn sighed, and it all ended up with him ordering a kind of milkshake. It was new, obviously.

"It sure isn't," Twilight Sparkle said, holding one of the strawberry muffins in her hands. She had often helped the cowgirl out with her work.

"But if you work hard for somethin'…" Braeburn looked at Twi. "You can always get it if you keep going."

"OH SNAP. I forgot my very-important-meeting-which-I-have-to-go-to-right-now-this-instant. I guess I'll see you later, Twilight Sparkle!"

Spike got up from his chair, still holding on to his ruby muffin, and ran out of Sugarcube corner like there would be no tomorrow. Twilight shook her head, simply because she couldn't believe her assistant. Why in such a hurry? And why in Equestria didn't he like Braeburn?

"Seems he ain't fond of the thought that I'm going to stay for a while…"

Twilight Sparkle sighed.

"Sadly. I don't know what's wrong with him, I'm sorry. I think he's just in a bad mood," she almost whispered, wanting to defend her assistant. Though he was acting stupidly.  
>~~<p>

"That stupid cowboy!" Spike mumbled – furiously. "He thinks he just can… Can…"

He moaned.

"Can what? Why am I even angry at him?"

He sat down on the couch, looking into the thin air as if it would give him the answer. He didn't get one, so he closed them – irritated.

"I have no idea why I'm acting like this," he whispered. "It doesn't make sense."

Spike tried to listen to his heartbeats, in hope of calming down. It actually worked. He could breath normally again, and the thought of Braeburn drifted away like yesterdays news.

Hopefully, he would remain this calm all the day.  
>~~<p>

He remained that calm until Twilight Sparkle came home.

"Braeburn invited me out to dinner tonight!" she said, and when looking out the window Spike made a miserable grimace. It was already dark. "I guess you'll make sure every book is in place?"

Spike nodded. He felt as if his mouth was locked.

"I really need to get going, it's only half an hour before I have to meet up with him. I'll be home soon, alright?" Twilight said, at the same time as she looked for the right outfit to wear. She was blushing, but she tried to hide it. It didn't work, and Spike _knew_ she wasn't used to this. Rarity probably was, but Twilight? Not a chance. She had _never _had a date before.

"O-OK."

He wanted to scream to her, tell her it _wasn't _OK. That he almost _died _of jealousy. And it was even worse than when the owl came… Though, they were quite good friends now.

"Thanks, Spike!"

Twilight was already done. Dressed in a white, simple dress she came running down the stairs, before kissing him faintly on the cheek.

"See you later!"

Spike looked after her, while his temper slowly faded up. Then he sighed.

"… OK…"  
>~~<p>

Applejack was proud. Bringing Braeburn to Ponyville had been one of her best ideas in a long time. Twilight Sparkle needed somepony like him, and there he was, already thinking about her when working in the fields with them. He seemed to drift off quite often, and as soon she mentioned _Twilight,_he asked where she was, how he looked – all that kind of stuff. It was cute, really.

Now he was getting ready for their date. He seemed a little nervous, but Applejack was convinced Twilight was hundreds of times more nervous. She never did those kinds of things; she was fonder of the library than anything else, except her friends.

"Do you think she'll like the food?" Braeburn asked, smiling widely as he straightened up his otherwise lively hair. "The evening? _Me?_"

"Stop thinkin', and start actin'!" Applejack laughed, punching him in the arm like she used to with Big Mac. "Alright? She'll like you. Promise."

Braeburn lightened up, and with a confident smile he put on his cowboy hat.

"I see you soon, cousin!"

He went out the door and closed it just as easily. AJ smiled to herself before walking in to her Granny and the rest of the family, wondering how the evening would turn out for them both.  
>~~<p>

"One salad…"

"Apple-pie."

Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but laugh gently. Typical the Apple-family.

"So, Twilight, ever thinkin' 'bout movin' back to Canterlot?" Braeburn asked, and his accent made his question seem funny, at the same time charming.

"Not really. I could never leave my friends behind," she answered sincerely, feeling sad only by the thought. "It wouldn't be worth it."

"Wow, that's tough," Braeburn said, seeming to respect her because of that.

"Not really," Twilight whispered, blushing a little. "I'm not strong enough to manage without them in my life."

Braeburn smiled at her.

"That's just it, Miss Twilight. You are strong enough to _admit it._"

This made her blush even more.

"T-thank you…"

She didn't get anything else out at the moment. They only smiled at each other, and before they knew it, the waiter came with their food.

"Bon appetite!"

The waiter disappeared just as sudden as he appeared, and the food was the only trace he left behind him. Luckily, they enjoyed it, and they talked - constantly. He didn't seem like the type she often read about in the books, the type who only cared about looks and never wanted to get to know the girl. Braeburn did. He asked her about her childhood, her parents and family, what meant most to her, who, and so much more – even her favourite colour. That one made her blush a little without no particular reason.

"Blue… But green too," she said quickly.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Why?" she repeated, like a confused echo. "Well… Blue because I love the night, and the colour is so clear, and green…" She blushed when she herself understood why. And why in Equestria did she blush? "Because it reminds me of nature and a good friend." Perfect.

"Sounds like good reasons," Braeburn said, leaning his head a little to the side. He smiled to her, without saying anything else. Not yet.

"You know, you have some beautiful eyes," he suddenly told her, looking into them with his own green ones. That made her panic a little. Not because of the compliment, but his eyes. They were green – as well to her other friend. He probably thought…

"Thank you…"

It didn't matter right now, all she had to do, was to try to survive the dinner, and she was starting out pretty good.  
>~~<p>

"Thank you for a wonderful dinner," Twilight Sparkle said, trying to hide the warmth that came running up her face. Braeburn held her in the arm again, just like the night before, and didn't seem to want to let go.

"No problem, Miss Twilight! I had a great time," he hummed, and Twilight imagined him dancing along the street while singing some typical song from the West. It would've been a little funny. "Want me to walk you home?"

"If it's not a problem?" she said shyly.

"Of course not, Twilight Sparkle!" he quickly answered. "It's more of a joy."

What happened after that, none of them expected.

"Hi, Twilight! What a coincident that we met at this hour…!"

Twilight Sparkle gave Spike who came going towards them a rather confused look. He _never _went out this late by himself. _Never._

"Hi, Spike?" she mumbled, still a little shocked.

"Howdy!" Braeburn said, friendly and open-minded. Spike didn't look much at the cowboy, but he waved at him with a half-heartedly smile to return the gest.

"Going home?" Spike asked, his eyes on Twilight. She blinked with her eyes; still wondering about what he did out so late.

"Yes?" she managed to get out of her mouth. He brightened up.

"Do you think I can follow her home – if it's OK with you, Braeburn?" he asked, finally looking at her date. The cowboy smiled, and nodded.

"Of course, partner! Make sure you'll both get home _safely._" He let go of her arm, but made sure to kiss her hand again – for the third time. That made her feel guilty for some reason, and she decided to return the favour.  
>~~<p>

Spike felt a huge amount of jealousy when Twilight kissed the cowboys cheek.

"See you soon!"

Braeburn gave her a warm smile, and waved at them both before walking in the opposite direction. Spike was glad he got away before he lost his temper. Seeing Twilight kiss him just made him – well, furious. Why? Didn't Twilight Sparkle deserve this, maybe? Of course she did! He had even told her himself…

"What are you doing out at this hour?" Twilight Sparkle asked the moment they were alone. They walked, side by side, which made it hard for him to hide the blushing in his face.

"I couldn't sleep."

It was the truth. The thought of her and Braeburn made it impossible.

"A particular reason for that?" she continued, fishing after a answer which could make sense. He had no plans of giving her one.

"Nope. Don't think so."

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes. Then he heard her shiver. He looked at her, and got to see her tremble a bit. She was freezing.

"It sure is cold at night," she mumbled, trying to cover up with her own, thin jacket. It didn't do much good, though. Spike bite his lip before he stopped.

Twilight Sparkle didn't get a chance to say anything before he put his own jacket around her, bigger and warmer than her own. It was mainly because of him being a dragonboy, causing him to have a higher body heat than others.

"S-Spike?" she whispered, but he didn't say anything. He just took her arm and held it tight so she wouldn't freeze.

"We're soon home, so don't worry about being cold," he assured her.

Twilight Sparkle blushed. He did too, but he actually managed to hide it well for once.

"I'm not cold _now,_" she said, but without discussing the matter. "Thank you."

She used both arms to hold his, and Spike thought he was about to die when his heart skipped not only one beat – but three.

"No problem," he answered. "No problem at all."


	7. Dreams and Trust

Sleep wasn't a part of her to-do-list, it seemed. Because no matter what she did, she just couldn't close her eyes. As if she waited for something. Something important – something she couldn't miss. Whenever the thought crossed her mind she felt more and more awake, until she finally stood up from bed and went down the stairs. She could hear Spike's snoring from the room beside her own, but he never heard her when he slept. He was too far-gone in the land of dreams.

Twilight Sparkle opened the door. She shivered a bit when the cold air met her skin, but that didn't stop her. Without shoes on her feet, she went out in the dark, looking up at the sky above her. There wasn't any sign of something out of ordinary, except the fact that there were no clouds, and that meant only one thing.

Stars.

She grinned happily, tripping to the other side of the house. Not the best idea she had owned, but at the moment it seemed like it. No wonder, all she had eyes for right now was the stars. Those lovely stars, twinkling so beautifully.

Twilight Sparkle waved gently with her wand, causing the lanterns around to slumber. It fell completely dark around her at this moment, making the sky above her head to seem even clearer. Her childish smile grew only wider, and she slowly sat down to take the sight to her heart.

She sighed dreamily. It truly was the most beautiful she had ever seen. It always was. Because no matter how many times she felt like it, that it couldn't turn more beautiful than this, she was wrong. It only grew more beautiful by the second. It was only harder for everypony else to see, because of all the lanterns. Lamps. City-lights.

Twilight turned her eyes to the little village. Everypony seemed to be asleep, only she was awake to be witness to the sight of stars.

"If I only could fly," she whispered to herself.

She could already imagine how it would be like. Flying around in the sky, with no worries at all. It would be simply amazing. Or _awesome, _if she should believe her good friend Rainbow Dash.

Twilight stood up. Took a deep breath. The air was so clean, so pure – she could stand like this in hours if she were allowed to. But if she did, she would turn out sick, and that would neither please herself or any of her friends.

With a heavy heart she turned around, ready to return indoors.

What she didn't expect was _that man._

"Twilight, dear, have you missed me?"

She fell silent, looking at him with fury in her eyes. His own mismatched ones were just as chaotic as ever, and his goat-like beard tempted her to pull it off his face. His wings didn't match each other either, and his hands were hid under a pair of dark gloves. And his horns… She didn't have any words.

Discord was truly back.

"Now, is that the way to great an old friend, Element of Magic?"

"_Friend?_You're not my friend!" she hissed, walking in his direction. She realized what she was doing, though, and stopped in the middle of her action.

"Oh, my dear Twilight, I'm not here to cause trouble."

He chuckled.

"Only to deliver a message to you."

Suddenly he stood in front of her, and put his finger under her chin. She remembered the first time he did that. But she tried her best to cover her fear.

"Something… You will not be too happy about. Me neither, to be honest."

Twilight Sparkle stood perfectly still. She let her cold looks do the talking. For the time-being.

"Something you will soon realize, even without my help."

Twilight Sparkle almost snarled.

"Say something that makes sense, Discord!"

He chuckled again.

"Sense? You know that I don't like sense all that much," he replied, happy that he got her talking again. Twilight on the other hand…

"I do, but I expect you to not talk in riddles if you're only here to deliver a message."

She didn't bother to ask him how he got out of his stone-prison. For all she knew, this could be a nightmare. It most likely were.

"Oh, all right," he moaned after a while. "As you wish."

Twilight Sparkle began to cough when a pink-like fog surrounded them. Discord moved his hands in a pattern that kept repeating itself, while grinning like he usually did. Before he were locked up.

"And yes, Element of Magic, this is all in a dream. Took me quite some time to appear in the right one," he sighed. "Fluttershy's were all about butterflies and animals, Rarity's – well, fashion – Rainbow Dash the Wonderbolts, and you can guess the rest. But when I saw stars, oh my, I knew I had found the right dream at last!"

She froze when the fog formed drawings in front of them. Discord now held his arm around her, and pointed at the different drawings in the air. Dancing like they didn't know about the two enemies whereabouts.

"_Now, hear me, dearest Twilight_," he began. "_And please, do not look for fight_."

She gasped when the figures in the fog formed herself – making her wand stand a little out by turning it white.

"_This is message for you, meant only for your eyes._"

The figure of herself began waving with the wand, almost like it was dancing.

"_Our beloved Princess Celestia, she does now have a plan. One you will not like, although you are her biggest fan. Because you will lose your title, as the time will pass. But older you will not get, though your friends will not last._"

Twilight Sparkle narrowed her eyes at the figure when it began changing.

"_For thousand of years she has ruled, both over day and night. Even with her sister for help, she begins to get tired of too much light. The stars do take their strength, and they're not as beautiful as they were. But she knows somepony who would make them shine, but then she also needs a crown._"

She began walking backwards when something grew out of the figures back.

"_Another era is about to begin, and dear – you are a part. At the galla you will get the truth, but it will hurt your little heart. Because one day you must say good-bye, to your friends you hold so dear. They will grow old and tired, and you will stay forever young. Love will never come your way – it's best you run before it's too late._"

Wings. The figure now got wings.

"_Soon you'll see changes, and my, it will seem pretty. But once you get to know the burden, it will be nothing but petty. So good luck, Element of Magic, you will forever live. And maybe I'll see you again, when my chaos once again will begin._"

Discord laughed, stroke her chin again, before he and his fog disappeared from the scene. Twilight Sparkle didn't know what to say, what to do…

"_My message is now delivered, I hope you received it well. Though, I now know for sure, you will soon see me again!_"

She cried when she understood his riddle of words and rhythm. She cried so loud she felt an aching pain in her chest. It hurt so much. Twilight hoped this was nothing but a nightmare, nothing but a big lie from the chaotic man.

It had to be.

"I can't be a princess."  
>~~<p>

Twilight Sparkle gasped when she opened her eyes, finding herself grabbing onto something. Or someone. She wasn't sure, not until she could see two arms holding around her, carrying her towards the house.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty."

Spike smiled at her, his grin slightly crooked. His emerald-green eyes beamed down at her, and when she realized he was the one carrying her, her cheeks flushed automatically.

"Did I fall asleep outside?" she mumbled bashfully.

"Yes, good I found you out here before you… You know what I mean," he said, facing the door with a slightly tired look.

"Thank you," she whispered, before coughing. "But I can walk myself. You don't have to carry me."

Spike laughed.

"You've been outside for hours. Of course I have to carry you. Your feet must be either asleep or completely frozen."

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes, but inside she was glad the dragonboy was so stubborn. Something they both were by nature.

"But why did you go out?" he asked, seeming curious – and probably irritated that she could do something that stupid. But if he were, he didn't tell her.

"The stars," she sighed with a smile. It soon faded when she thought of her nightmare. "But it's not that beautiful when you're all by yourself."

Then something unexpected happened.

"Whatever happened, it's going to turn out fine."

He stroked her hair.

"That's a promise."

He _stroked _her hair.

Blushing like a little filly – if she should talk like her dear, old mother – she couldn't wait to get inside. Knowing he could probably see the red colouring in her face made her even more embarrassed.

"There's nothing special happening tomorrow, so you can sleep a while longer," Spike informed, only to break the silence. "I think you'll need it."

Twilight did not respond to this.

"Twi? Something the matter?"

"Just tired, that's all!" she lied, pretending to yawn afterwards. When Spike raised an eyebrow at her, though, she couldn't help herself from giggling nervously. "Really."

"Well, better fall asleep fast, then!" he exclaimed. She hadn't even realized they were inside the house yet, not even the stairs had she sensed. She had probably looked at him all the way up there.

Another reason for her cheeks to flush.

"Careful," he warned her when he gently put her down on the bed. She was unable to say anything to him before she was finally hiding under the blanket once more.

"Thanks, Spike," Twilight smiled. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Her assistant seemed touched by her words, responding by laughing slightly at her kind remark.

"Don't mention it!" He chuckled. "As long as you're alright."

Twilight Sparkle nodded.

"Of course."

They didn't share a single word after this, only gazing at each other as if they waited for some kind of confession from the other. But none came into the light at the moment.

"Good night, Twi," Spike whispered gently. He seemed to have been in his own thoughts for a moment, but she didn't mention it for him.

"Good night," she replied softly, before closing her eyes. It didn't take long before she drifted off to a more pleasant dream than the one earlier.  
>~~<p>

"What do you think of him?"

Twilight Sparkle tried to ignore her friend as best as she could, keeping her eyes at the words in front of her.

"EGGHEAD."

She sighed when the racer covered the words with one of her hands, grinning in her direction like it wasn't even hers. Her own book was safely put in place in the new bookcase Twi had made for her. She was her more often now, and she actually bought _books._

"Yes, Rainbow Dash?"

Dash shook her head so her multi-coloured hair danced in all kind of directions.

"Braeburn. I asked you about Braeburn."

"Oh," she replied. She blushed a bit, but tried to not look Dash in the eye.

"So," Rainbow Dash continued impatient. "What to do you think?"

Twilight sighed.

"He's very sweet," she began gently. Her voice turned more nervous when she continued. "He's giving me compliments all the time, and he has this great personality… But I…"

Rainbow Dash was about to interrupt, but she quickly continued.

"I don't think he's my type. I think someone else deserves him."

She smiled nervously at her friend who narrowed her eyes a bit in pure irritation.

"Twilight. That's like the worst excuse _ever._What is it that you don't like about him?" Rainbow stood right in front of her now, demanding an explanation. But what if she didn't have any?

"Dash!" she sighed. "I'm… I'm not interested in him. Not like that."

She almost felt guilty for saying this out loud. The poor boy obviously enjoyed her company, and she enjoyed his of course, but maybe not in the same manner.

"You got to find yourself a man, Egghead!" her friend almost cried out, knocking her head. "Hard to believe you're actually _smart_!"

Twilight Sparkle glanced at the athlete, not amused by her choice of words.

"I mean, he's _so cool._And he really likes you, Twi! Why not try?"

Twilight looked down at the book on the table, wanting to run between the lines just to escape from her friend's speech.

"It's like…"

She shook her head.

"You know what, forget it. It's nothing."

Not the smartest thing she could've told Dash.

"Come on, Twilight. What are you hiding?" she grinned. Her whole face brightened up, and she raised an eyebrow only to make her uncomfortable.

"Nothing!" Twilight mumbled, blushing slightly. "Nothing at all!"

"I don't believe you," Rainbow sang, and followed after the student when she stood up to walk the stairs. "Is there somepony else?"

"No," Twilight Sparkle mumbled.

"Is he tall? Super-cool? Maybe awesome? Tell me _something_!"

The student stopped in the middle of the stairs. She tried to fish something up, something that didn't have to do with boys.

She froze when she found her answer. Because if not a boy were the problem – what if a man were?

"I had a nightmare," she whispered, slowly recovering the memories from the freezing night before.

Rainbow Dash fell silent. Her eyes grew more worried than impatient.

"I dreamt about Discord."

Rainbow wasn't the best to comfort the other girls, but when she saw Twilight burst into tears she automatically put her arms around her. She hugged her while asking quietly what happened in the dream, but Twilight didn't know what to tell her without her getting worried. She told her that he had given her a riddle, blinded her with fear, and in the end she ended up crying. Much like now.

"That's why I can't think much about boys at the moment," Twilight explained. She still had tears in her eyes. Now that she remembered, she was more scared than before. She actually took it seriously. A usual dream wouldn't be so clear, and she wouldn't have _felt _his hand.

"I see," Rainbow said quietly. "I'm sorry. I just was so eager to hear about you two. I should've been…"

"Dash, you couldn't know. And I still don't like talking about such, so maybe that's a part of the blame?" Twilight joked half-heartedly. Dash laughed of her attempt to brighten up the whole mood, and she somewhat managed it.

"Then let's talk about something else," she suggested. She grinned when she came up with the perfect solution. "Daring Do!"

Twilight Sparkle burst into laughter instead of tears at that comment.

"Sounds like the best choice, Dash!"  
>~~<p>

"You look troubled, my dear."

Spike blushed when the fashionista commented his state. He quickly turned around to meet her eyes, which usually made him smile like a fool. This time he imagined someone else's eyes. And they were purple.

"Nothing's wrong, Rarity! No worries!" he laughed nervously. Rarity didn't fall for it, though. She only grew more worried, and ended up holding his hand.

"You know you can talk to me, dear. You are my friend."

Before he would feel like the heaven opened up whenever she touched him, or told him something like that – but he only felt grateful. So he smiled softly.

"Thanks," he quietly told her, sighing.

Rarity gave him a warm smile, before letting go of his hand. She put on her jacket, and made sure to find a hat that matched it.

"I need to do some shopping. Do you want to join me? Maybe we can take a little chat at Sugarcube Corner later, as well."

Spike liked the thought. So he responded with a bright smile and an approving nod. Rarity shared an elegant laugh, before opening the door. Then they both left the house and an irritated cat that longed for more food.  
>~~<p>

"Now, tell me how you feel."

They had been in town for hours, and Rarity had ended up with twenty bags of all kinds of stuff. Fabrics, needles, the newest fashion, groceries, books – everything that was possible to get in a little village. But everything came to an end sometime, and when her shopping came to that point she had exclaimed that they were going to grab a snack. And some tea.

"How I feel?" Spike replied as if he was her personal echo.

"Yes, how you feel _right now,_" she spoke softly, but once again worried.

"Fine, I guess," he said without thinking much about it. He was fine now.

"And earlier today? How did you feel?" she continued. This hit him spot on.

"Earlier," he replied her like earlier. He didn't have the best answer to this.

"Were you thinking about something specific, dear?"

Spike held his breath in a couple of seconds. Then he let it go.

"Yes," he admitted, unable to fight the blush that returned.

"What were you thinking about?" she continued to ask, blinking with her eyes. The long eyelashes framed them perfectly in, and making it harder for him to make up some dumb excuse.

"Twilight," he said without thinking, turning completely red in his face. "And Braeburn," he added quickly to save himself.

Rarity seemed almost relieved.

"Oh dear! Are you afraid he's going to take her away?" she softly spoke, smiling comfortingly. "You are, aren't you, dear Spike?"

He had his mouth a bit open, in pure shock, but ended up nodding slightly.

"Yes, it's a scary though," he acted, playing along. He made sure his face did the same; he even forced a tear to appear.

"Oh, dear," Rarity whispered. "You don't have to fear that. Braeburn is only visiting, and it's good for Twilight Sparkle to have a date for once."

She sat closer to him, and gave him her own cupcake that she had ordered.

"She is not going anywhere, believe me."

Spike bit his lip, but soon after he forced a smile to glue itself onto his face.

"You're right. Thank you, Rarity."

He blushed when Rarity gave him a teasing look.

"But I know it's not the whole story, am I right?"

He almost got the piece of muffin in his throat. Rarity laughed gently when he grinned innocently, pretending he didn't hear her last comment.

"Spike. Dear," she repeated. "I know something else is going on."

He found it hard to lie to her. So did his heart. Therefore the truth came forward a little unexpected.

"I think I am falling for somepony."

Rarity widened her eyes a bit, but her first suspicion quickly faded. She looked him in the eyes, looking for an answer she could not find through words.

"Does she live here?" she asked.

"Yes, she does," he confirmed. He looked down. "And you know her. Really well, too."

Rarity couldn't help herself from smiling. And she knew how she would get her answer – and he would give it to her.

"Does she have beautiful eyes?"

Spike sighed.

"The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. It's like in the books she's been reading to me all these years, when the boy finally sees the princess. Except that I won't ever get the princess in the end."

He had given himself away without even blinking. The thought made his face red, and his eyes searched after something to rest on.

"This is just too wonderful, Spike!"

He gasped when Rarity hugged him from behind, and she cheered with enthusiasm. She kissed him on the cheek, and the poor boy didn't know how to respond on her silly behaviour. He hadn't seen her like this since… Well, never.

"It's perfect! And I can assure you that the secret is safe with me, dear!"

Spike felt his cheeks gaining even more colour, and he bit his lips when he realized that there was no guarantee.

"You promise, Rarity?" he whispered helplessly. Rarity giggled.

"That's a promise, Spikey-Wikey!"  
>~~<p>

Twilight was on her way to Sugarcube Corner. She wanted to talk to her party-loving friend, but she didn't have to go that far. She met her on the way.

"Hi, Pinkie –"

"HI, TWILIGHT! Guess what, I KNOW what we're going to do at the gala. It's going to be SO much fun. And I'm going to ask Rarity for a new dress! And it will need a lot of colours. And candies, of course! No one can go to a gala without some kind of candy with them!"

Twilight Sparkle laughed gently at her friend, and shock her head lightly.

"That sounds wonderful, Pinkie Pie. I can't wait to spend the day with you at the galla," she assured the pink-haired girl. "But could I ask you something before you return to your routines?"

Pinkie grinned like she usually did.

"Of course, silly! Ask away!" she sang, dancing around on the spot.

"I just wondered… If you've been having strange dreams lately."

Twi wanted to find out if she was the only one or not. She just had to. And if she was to judge Pinkie's expression, she was.

"Yeah, I mean, I _always _have, but none that is out of the extra, extra, _extra_ordinary!"

Twilight sighed.

"Sounds great," she replied with a faint smile. "Just… Great."

The pink-haired girl kept quiet for once, and gave her friend a cheerful smile when she lowered her head.

"Something bothering you, Twi?" she asked, standing beside her. She could see that her friend was thinking of something, and as the good friend she was, she wanted her to feel better. Before she left Twi alone, she was going to make her laugh and smile like never before!

"You _can _talk to me, you know!" she tried to tell her friend with a bright smile, but the student only replied by giving her a sad one.

"I know. I do, Pinkie," she assured her.

"Then, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" she gasped, looking horrified by the thought alone. Twilight had to laugh of her, but the laughter didn't last for long.

"Yes. Yes, I did," she confirmed with her eyes on her shoes. "I had a nightmare about Discord. And he told me he had visited your dreams as well."

Pinkie Pie was about to say something, but Twilight continued just in time.

"Not only yours. Applejack's, Rarity's, Rainbow Dash'… You get the picture."

It seemed to be too much information for her good friend, or so she thought. In reality she just couldn't stand still for long. But now, surprisingly enough, she was still there. And she was quiet.

"Now that you _mention it,_" Pinkie Pie spoke. "I actually dreamt about old, meanie Discord! I was minding my own business, dancing on candy and cakes and having a _great _time, before he came in and gave me chocolate milk. CHOCOLATE MILK. Do you have any idea how much I miss that stuff? That's the only reason I wished he didn't turn into stone, so he could give everypony free chocolate milk every. single. day."

Twilight Sparkle blinked several times. Pinkie Pie always knew how to make one speechless, that was for sure.

"Are you OK, Twilight?"

The young magician shook her head, and when she realized her good friend actually _had _a strange dream, like herself, she smiled a little more hopeful.

"I am!" she almost hummed. "Thank you, Pinkie. And I'll see you tomorrow!"

The student ran down the streets of Ponyville, seeming confident, and she had actually left Pinkie Pie quite confused. Though, she soon ended up giggling.

"Silly Twilight!"  
>~~<p>

It had been a long day. She had visited each and everyone of the gang, and they had all confirmed her suspicions. That Discord had given them a _visit._But why? If it only was to deliver a message, why go through all that trouble?

"I'm home."

She yawned when she turned on the lights, not pleased with the decision. She wanted it to be dark, so she could sleep in peace. But she couldn't sleep just yet.

"Spike?" she mumbled. She was about to repeat her call, but decided not to when she stepped on something. She looked down at her feet, only to find a peace of paper.

"_Care to join me next week at Pinkie's party? She's going to hold one for Macintosh, it's his birthday. Would love to see you there. Love Braeburn._"

Twilight blushed fiercely, and even more when a voice interrupted her embarrassment.

"I'm up here, Twilight!"

His voice cracked a bit at the end. It sounded almost like he was filled to the brim with some kind of emotion, but which of them she wasn't sure. It could only be in her imagination, of course.

"I'm coming," she echoed back, and ran up the stairs where he probably was.

She gasped at the sight of him. He was sitting on the floor with all kinds of books around him, and he had some drawings floating here and there. Even notes. He sat in the middle of it all and was reading a book about astronomy. Beside him was a book about music and stars – their connection to one another.

"Why in Equestria are you up this late? And with all these books?"

Spike yelped, and dropped the book he was holding on the floor. The sound echoed in her ears, but she kept her focus on him.

"Have something happened?" she asked, still standing on the same spot.

"No," he quickly answered, trying to stand up. Probably he had been sitting there for quite some time, because his feet didn't cooperate at first. "I'm just reading. And I've been doing some singing, as well."

Twilight Sparkle tilted her head slightly.

"Did you know that there will be quite the show on the sky when the gala is? It's not that long until it is, either. I'm sure it will be amazing!"

She sighed happily as a bright smile placed itself on his face. He seemed honestly happy about the thought of stargazing. And at the gala! She wouldn't mind looking at the stars at the night of Luna's celebration, but then again, she always enjoyed the sight. But this time, the thought of seeing it with Spike – it gave her cheeks colour, and she had to cough to be able to speak.

"That sounds wonderful, Spike," she spoke softly.

Spike felt like he melted. He knew he probably look like a mindless dragon right now, but now he at least had a reason for his silly behaviour. This thought made him blush slightly, but after a talk with Rarity – and Applejack who stumbled into him on his way home – he managed to control himself in a better manner.

"Yes, you do," he sighed. Twilight raised an eyebrow at this, and he soon understood he had said something stupid. "Yes, it does! That's what I meant."

He bit his lip while looking away and blushing fiercely. Great. Absolutely great.

"It's best if we both get some rest, don't you think?" Twilight mumbled. Spike had to agree, so he nodded. He quickly began to gather all the books and notes, before finding their rightful places in the many shelves around in the house.

Twilight tried to help him, but Spike insisted to do it on his own. This was because of two reasons. First, he didn't want her to be even more exhausted. She needed to rest. And the second one – he always relaxed when doing these chores. And he needed it desperately.

It didn't take too long before both of them were lying in their beds, and Twilight could sense that something bothered the young dragonboy still. But she did not ask him what.

"Good night, Spike," she whispered. She felt this odd atmosphere between them, so she didn't dare to say more. She was relieved when he answered her, though.

"Good night, Twi. Sweet dreams."

Yes, if only Discord let her be this time.


	8. When the wrong one loves you right

**Hi, everyone! I am SO SORRY for not updating earlier! It's just been happening a lot. In life in general. And now I'm doing NaNoWriMo as well, but then I suddenly felt like writing more about these two. It's not the best chapter, sorry 'bout that... But I hope you like it. And thanks for reviews and help. :) Enjoy!**

**-  
><strong>  
>It had been a splendid birthday party. Pinkie always made sure that nopony could forget the parties she arranged. This wasn't an exception. But still Twilight Sparkle wished she could forget it. She wished she could forget every little detail about this party. Every dance, every word – if she only, only could. The only good thing about it was spending time with her friends, and the outcome of it all. Almost.<p>

Spike had avoided her the whole week. He hadn't nearly spoken to her. Well, he bought breakfast and placed it in the kitchen – but then he was gone again. Out wandering on his own. She had asked around (how could she not?), but nopony knew. Not even Rarity!

And at the party… She even trembled by the thought of it. But she had to tell the tale. Now that she had already started. The ink was ready, her feathered pen and the empty scroll.

The only thing that wasn't ready was her heart.  
>~~<p>

"Miss Twilight! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming, Braeburn! I'm coming!"

She was wearing a green dress this evening, with a new hairdo Rarity had made for her. Before she ran through the doors she grabbed her wand, and placed it in her hair, as a part of the hairdo. And that was _her_idea, not Rarity's.

Braeburn stood outside, waiting for her. He looked rather charming; there he stood with a couple of roses reached out to her. He was wearing a black vest and red scarf to get some colours into his outfit. She couldn't help herself from smiling.

"Thank you. They look lovely," Twilight said. She took the bouquet when he placed it in her hand with a matching smile.

"Not as lovely as you, miss," he replied, as charming as ever. "But we better get going! You know my cousins. Always followin' the clock."

Twilight chuckled, before she nodded.

"Suppose so."

They walked all the way to the Apple's farm. It was lighted up with the most beautiful lights she had ever seen, almost like firework. Braeburn had been there earlier, of course, considering he lived there for the moment. So she couldn't see much awe in his eyes.

"Let's go in, shall we?" he suddenly mumbled, but his accent just didn't go with the words. It made her giggle, but she never told him the exact cause for her giggling. It was for the best.

Inside it was like a boiling soup, full of different shapes and personalities, brewed to make new friendships. She could see people shaking hands and getting to know each other, and among the massive crowd she could spot Big Mac, with a huge grin in his face. Though, she almost waited for him to say "eyup". It was a classic, after all.

Still, she was looking for somepony else. Somepony who meant a lot to her.

But she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Hey, there they are!" Braeburn led her towards the other girls, but Twilight just couldn't concentrate on being social. She wanted to see him, wanted to know he was all right, had a good time, could smile – but he wasn't there. He just… Wasn't.

The evening went on. They danced. They had fun. But she always felt like something was missing. Applejack had brushed it off, Rarity always brought up something else to talk about, and everypony else didn't seem to notice her worrying. _Nope, _as good, ol' Big Mac would say.

It wasn't before the last dance, when the evening came to an end, that something sparked. Braeburn wanted to dance with her, and she had to say yes. It would be rude to turn him down after all his kindness.

"You look lovely, Twilight. I'm mighty sorry if I've repeated that too many times," Braeburn said with a gentle voice. "But you really do."

Twilight, blushing, raised her head to look him in the eye.

"Thank you, Braeburn," she whispered. The music in the background made her shaky, it felt like she was going to collapse in any minute. She couldn't really describe it. It just felt like there was so much expectation in the air tonight from him. From everypony.

"Twilight," he suddenly forced out from his lips. "Do you…"

She loosened her grip on his hand, but he tightened his on hers.

"Do you feel it?" Twilight laughed nervously, looked around. Everypony was dancing with his or her special someone. "Do you?" he repeated.

"Feel what?" she said, fast, scared.

"This…" He came closer to her face. "Feeling…"

She had read about it in old, romantic novels. Seen others do it, even her parents. Seen it at the movies back in Canterlot.

He wanted a kiss.

Braeburns lips were awfully close to hers. Her heart raced for its bare life, making her stand unsteady. She knew it was expected; that she maybe should to avoid hurting it – but it just wasn't right. It wasn't right. Her heart screamed this to her, wanted to make her turn her head the other way. She couldn't. She froze.

She even felt a bit nauseous. She really didn't want to kiss him. No, she didn't want to at all! Why couldn't he look at her, see the fright in her eyes? Couldn't he open his own, discover that she didn't want to go through this? It would be, after all, his first.

And she wanted to spare it for somepony else. Not to hurt him, to be rude – but she just wanted to have this one for herself. For a special somepony that would come along one day.

"Twilight!"

Never had she been happier to hear his voice. Never.

"Great," mumbled Braeburn, with a tone over his voice Twilight never had heard before.

Spike came walking towards them. He stared Braeburn down, there were no words needed to understand that he was warning him.

"Somethin' troublin' you, boy?" Braeburn asked, when the dragonboy remained silent.

"Yeah. Actually, it is," Spike answered, harsh. Twilight was a bit worried about the atmosphere that were brewing. This was not the time. Whatever they argued about, it wasn't time for it now. It was Big Mac's birthday!

"Well, go on ahead – share it with us!" Braeburn exclaimed, a little too loud. More than a few heads turned their way, and Twilight found herself in the middle of it.

Spike stared Braeburn down. Twilight suddenly wished she hadn't heard him at all.

"You couldn't see that she was scared," he mumbled, slowly. Low. Braeburn chuckled.

"Can't you say that a bit louder?" he asked, almost competitive. Twilight Sparkle didn't like this outcome. Or the one that came closer for every breath that was taken.

"You couldn't see that she was scared," Spike said, clear and loud. Twilight could see Applejack turn hear head to them, clearly worried. Pinkie Pie was for once quiet.

"Why would she be scared?" Braeburn asked, not to be rude – he was confused.

Spike looked at Twilight. As if he was searching in her eyes for answers. Why? Didn't he have one already? He seemed so sure, so he had to.

"Because what you crave takes time. You may know all the tricks – but do not assume everyone else does. If you had looked her in the eyes, truly looked, you would see that she was afraid. To put it simple… You could've waited."

Twilight Sparkle couldn't believe that Spike defended her he did. Not that she had wished for this to happen, that he and Braeburn would end up like this.

"Sorry, Romeo," Braeburn replied, insulted by Spike's words. "But why did you take such a close look, then? And why do you think you're right in what you're saying?"

This seemed to light a fire in the dragonboy's eyes. They were certainly burning.

"Cut it out, will ya?" said Applejack, interrupting the boys in their verbal fight. "If ya both care about how miss Twi is doin', ya should stop this blabbering 'bout right now!"

Braeburn wanted to talk back at the cowgirl, but first he took a look at the student. His harsh temperament took its leave, and he regretted his own words.

Spike looked down to the ground.

"Don't worry 'bout it," said Big Mac, his rough voice cutting through the thick atmosphere. "It's time to get back to the daily. Lil' Applebloom still got school tomorrow, and Applejack and I got work to do. Thanks to ya'll for coming, and to Pinkie who got this great party arranged for ol' me!"

Everypony applauded Mac's speech, and Twilight was glad it was over. All she wanted to do was to avoid Braeburn and Spike at all costs. And she still didn't understand why Spike was so overprotective over her. Maybe he just had a period?

Rarity was on her way in Twilights direction, but the student had already run out of the local. If the diva wasn't completely wrong, she had even been crying.

Even more reason to follow her.  
>~~<p>

Rarity found her friend under one of the apple trees. She had her knees under her chin, tear rolling gently down her face.

"Oh, dear Twilight," she whispered, and sat down beside her. "Oh, dear."

Twilight Sparkle closed her eyes.

"I don't understand why I was so scared. I don't understand!" she yelped. Rarity narrowed her eyes in pity to the young magician.

"Do not beat yourself up, darling. These things are horrifying, even though we do not always realize it ourselves. It's your first, it's special – of course you want to feel right about it."

Twilight Sparkle raised her head. She looked at Rarity with teary eyes.

"Then why did Spike react, and not Braeburn? Or I?"

Rarity did not have a proper answer on this. She couldn't tell Twilight that Spike cared for her more than she knew. She had promised him that the secret would be safe with her. Therefore Twilight hid her face again, sobbing quietly. Rarity stroke her carefully at the arm, just to show she was not alone.

"Rarity," a familiar voice whispered shamefully. Twilight fell silent. "Do you think I can have a moment with Twi?"

Rarity stood up. Nodded without a word. With a last, worried look at the student, she left them both.

"I'm so sorry, Twi," sounded Spike's voice. He fell down on his knees before her. "I didn't mean to ruin your evening, your dance – and moment with Braeburn. I really didn't," he continued, quite hasty, stressed. Twilight looked up at him, still wet with tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said, almost as another whisper. "You really deserve this, and here I go, ruining it all for you…"

Spike hid his face in one of his palms. He groaned, furious at himself. He was about to curse himself, as well, when a hand took his unused one.

"Y-you saw that I was scared. I don't blame you for doing that."

She got a better grip around his hand. She started to tremble.

"I was so scared," she said. "It felt so wrong. Even though he should be the right one, the one to take my heart with storm – it just felt wrong."

Spike put her arms around her when she started to sob quietly again.

"Sometimes we love the ones we shouldn't love – and sometimes not. It all depends on the heart. That's the challenge in life. The heart is the one to decide how we should live."

Twilight Sparkle was glad she wasn't alone. That Spike could give her these words. Some hope. Oh, she was so glad that she had such a good friend like him.

"But Braeburn didn't mean harm in it, that's why I should apologize. Just not tonight," he admitted, mumbling. Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly.

"At least you're going to do it."

Spike gave her a crooked smile.

"Guess so."  
>~~<p>

"Worst of all, he's right."

Applejack sighed, gathering up the thrash that was left behind after the party. Pinkie Pie was helping out as well, skipping about somewhere else nearby.

"Ya can't be so hard you yourself, cousin. Ya know, these things just happens," Applejack huffed, carrying a pile with plates just a bit to heavy for her. Braeburn came soon to her aid, taking over half of the pile.

"But she _was_afraid," he continued. "Ya saw it, didn't ya?"

Applejack felt bad about it – but she had to nod. She was the element of honesty, after all.

"I just feel… That the boy…"

He shook his head.

"He knows her so well. And cousin, don't tell me wrong – ya can see he loves her. I can see it in his eyes. That's why I'm so weary of him. So jealous. Because he gets to be with her, and will always know her better than I'll ever do."

Applejack smiled faintly.

"But don't cha doubt this, Braeburn," she said, carefully. "The boy ain't having a easy time. He loves her, yes, but keeping it a secret for her sake. And I must say, that's a pretty heavy love, don't cha think?"

Braeburn was certainly shocked by this. But then he smiled, just barely.

"I think who deserves the first kiss," Braeburn mumbled. After the plates were put in place, he found his hat with a crooked smile. "My time will maybe come. But not yet."

Applejack looked at him with a slightly tilted head.

"… You're headin' back home, aren't ya?" she asked. Braeburn nodded.

"I fell for her, I admit it. But the look he gives her… I feel like I'll never be able to give her that same look. I just need to give her the chance to see it."

Applejack smiled. Weakly.

"I'm proud of ya, cousin. But I'm also sorry," she apologized. "I should've never made ya come down here…"

"Stop foolin' around, AJ!" Braeburn laughed. "It made me realize a thing or two, and also learn a lot. So don't you apologize."

Applejack seemed relieved.

"Boy, am I glad to hear that!" she chuckled lightly. "Well, better clean this mess up. We'll worry about you leavin' in the mornin', sounds alright?"

Braeburn nodded slightly.

"Sounds great."

He knew it wouldn't be easy. But since it was for the best, he could go through with it.  
>~~<p>

So here she sat, writing about the evening and the party. About Braeburn and Spike. The two boys arguing about something she couldn't quite understand, only one part of it all.

"You should go to bed," Spike mumbled drowsy from the stairs. He himself went to sleep pretty early, while she kept herself awake. It was nice of him to come check on her.

"I will, Spike. Go back to sleep," she sad, gentle in her voice. He nodded, just as drowsy, and disappeared quickly back into his room.

Twilight Sparkle looked out of the window. The moon was shining brightly. Luna had done another wonderful job.

She had this feeling that something would change. Tomorrow would turn out a way she had not expected. A bit afraid of what she had in wait, she lay down on the couch.

The student fell quickly asleep once her words were guarded in a secret room in her drawer.


	9. Time to say goodbye and think a while

The sun beamed down, reflecting itself in her eyes. Twilight Sparkle had run all the way from the house and to the train-station. While trying to catch her breath, she cast her eyes on the train that just arrived at the station. She searched for a familiar face. Perhaps a cowboy hat that made sure the boy stood out in the crowd. But she couldn't spot him anywhere.

"Braeburn!" she finally yelled. Everypony just kept on walking, telling their goodbyes to the ones they loved. Some were leaving for work in another town, others for family.

So many times she had been at the station. Leaving for Canterlot in order to visit the Princess and tell her about her latest studies. Do some shopping for her friends. Get the newest books in store. Sometimes get a special something for Spike, to thank him for all his help.

He stood at the end of the station, knowing she wanted a moment alone with the young man she was searching for. Spike had argued with him, and wanted to apologize for his silly behaviour, but Twilight wanted him first. She wanted to tell him everything that was on her heart. And pray he didn't take it personally – because she cared for him.

She cared for him deeply.

With this thought, she lost hope. All the guilt she felt from the night before came pouring down in her heart, and made it cringe inside of her. She wanted to sob, banish every book she had read about love and heartbreaks. Even though it wouldn't help in any way.

It was at that moment a hand was put on her left shoulder.

She knew who it was. Therefore she spun quickly around, throwing her arms around the boys neck.

"I thought I was too late," she quietly whispered, swallowing her tears. The same hand brushed her hair gently.

"I wouldn't leave without a goodbye."

She looked up at him. Braeburn seemed almost at peace. As if he was happy about this.

"After what I did last night? Braeburn, I…"

He put a finger on her lips, a gesture to tell her to be silent.

"Ya did nothin' wrong, Twilight. Nothin'."

Twilight Sparkle felt the tears for real. She hugged him tightly, and he returned the hug without hesitating.

"Just promise me one thing, will ya?" he gently asked, stroking hair away from her face. The purple eyes, covered with pearly tears, answered him with a yes. Then he smiled sweetly.

"Promise me ya'll always follow that thing right there," he said, pointing at her heart. "When it tells you somethin', listen to it. It's always right. Trust me."

Twilight kept her eyes closed, still hugging him.

"Sometimes it will feel wrong… But those are the times it's right," he continued. "Twilight… I fell for ya. I have fallen. I feel my heart skip a beat while lookin' at ya, and sometimes I feel even dizzy! But that's why I'm going. Love is all 'bout lettin' go, right?"

Braeburn shed a single tear.

"So I'm saying goodbye. And I wish you the best, Twilight. Nothin', but the best."

He kissed her on the forehead. Put his hands around her face, while she held his hands. Looking at each other without a word, they shared more than they had ever shared before.

"Take care of yerself, alright?"

Twilight laughed, quietly.

"If you do the same," she sobbed, trying to smile bravely. Braeburn nodded.

"I fell for you, too," Twilight added. "Just not in the same way."

Braeburn smiled even wider, warmer. Kissed her forehead again.

"I'll just give Spike a word, then I'll be goin'." He took a step backwards. "Goodbye, Twilight. See ya again soon."

Twilight nodded, smiling half-heartedly. She stepped backwards herself, waving at him slowly. Her figure disappeared in the crowd after a couple steps more, more because she ran the other way – far away from the station.

Far away from this twisted heart aching.  
>~~<p>

The day was heavier than usual. Pinkie Pie, the poor thing, tried her best to cheer her friend up. But not even the brightest cupcakes and confetti could make her sad face take its leave.

Rainbow Dash had tried to cheer her up by having a little show outside her house. Spike had eagerly applauded her flawless flying; while Twilight smiled the best she could to not be rude. Alas, the smile wasn't that big.

The turning point would be the gala. The chance for her to forget her guilt and just enjoy herself. That's what Spike was hoping for. He wanted the best for her – just like Braeburn did.

And now the young cowboys words still echoed inside his mind, after two weeks.

_Ya gotta tell her someday, Romeo, for the sake of both of ya._

He shook his head, feeling his cheek heat up. He couldn't do something like that now! She needed time, and after that she had to focus on her studies. Her friends…

That summed it up. He could never tell her.

"Stupid!" he mumbled to himself. "You're such a coward. Stupid, little dragon."

Twilight Sparkle certainly looked better. Probably she felt better. She hadn't been in love with Braeburn, after all. Not as he knew. But she felt guilt. And she cared for him. That alone was pretty strong emotions. Enough to make her feel down for quite some time.

She had resumed to her studies a week ago. She had a lot to catch up with, and Spike had quickly realized there wasn't anything else he could do but make sure she had everything she needed. Breakfast, light, ink, quills, air – you name it.

It was like she was glued to her chair. Not with the usual glue. That kind you couldn't break loose from. Scary stuff! He had been a victim for it some years ago. Luckily, the young magician fixed it with an easy, little spell. She had fun mocking him a while for it, though.

Not that he minded. He had always loved her laugh.

Fluttershy had spent the day at their place, reading books about Everfree forest and the _nice _animals that dwelled inside of it. The rest? She didn't want to know more about them. Spike had left them alone, even though both girls had been reading all the time. He had casually brought them cookies and other snacks so they wouldn't go hungry, and every time he didn't hear much conversation between them.

The poor visitor had in the end fallen asleep. Twilight didn't have the heart to wake her up, neither did Spike. So he was on his way to carry her into his own room.

"Put her in my room instead. I have to stay up anyway."

Spike, overjoyed by hearing her gentle voice again, offered her a crooked smile.

"But you got to have some sleep," he added, as soon as he was thinking straight. Twilight shook her head, laughing silently.

"Just listen to me this one time, please?" she sighed, while still smiling. Spike wanted to protest, but just couldn't find a way to do just that. His mind only wanted to do as she told him, no matter what. So he carried Fluttershy to Twi's room, and put her in the bed.

The pink-haired girl smiled shyly as soon as she landed on it, and quickly found peace. She snored quietly, just like she always was quiet. Strange girl – but very kind.

When he came back down, Twilight was sitting at the same spot, her eyes focusing on the letters in front of her. Her wand was laying a couple of meters away from her. He could recall a day many years ago, when he had tried out her wand. The result hadn't been the best. His hair went pink instead of his green, and he got matching spots on his tongue. But luckily Twilight Sparkle saved the day.

"I really think you should sleep, Twi," he whispered, coughing afterwards. She sighed.

"I have to…"

"I know, but you should sleep. These two weeks you haven't slept much at all."

Twilight rolled her eyes, but stood up. Spike felt his heart rush with concern when he noticed how unbalanced his friend was. Her feet reminded of jelly, and he swore she would fall on her knees in a matter of seconds.

"Twilight…"

"Don't dare. I'm fine," she laughed nervously. She tried taking a step, but quickly leaned against the sofa. She breathed heavily. "I'm fine," she repeated, weak in her voice.

Spike didn't reply. He simply walked over to her, and held his arms around her.

"Don't say it's fine when it's not."

It was a brief hug. _Very _brief. Only lasted a few seconds.

It still felt like a wonderful moment. And she seemed happy.

"I'll try, Sherlock."

Spike chuckled, then his concern shone through.

"You're sleeping in my bed tonight. You need the rest," he exclaimed, holding around her from one side. Twilight sighed, for the third time, but didn't complain.

"Thank you," she said weakly, instead of insisting on letting her study some more. Spike had never been happier to get his will. Normally, she was the one who got the last word.

On the way to his room, she began hesitating. Then she stopped walking. Spike turned to her, once again worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She kept her eyes on their feet.

"I've been having nightmares."

She was about to start walking again, but Spike stopped her.

"What kind of nightmares?" he continued asking. Twilight Sparkle bit her lip.

"The same I had the night I went out in the cold."

She hadn't told him about that.

"I dreamt about Discord, Spike. He told me I…"

She broke down whilst crying. Instead of letting go of her, he brought her inside another hug.

"What did he tell you?" he mumbled, holding her gently.

Twilight Sparkle shut her eyes tightly.

"That there's something bad ahead of us. That's what he said."

She didn't tell him everything. He knew that. But the fact that she had told him about it, even though not in detail, was enough for him. Maybe for her as well.

"Whatever he meant by that, I won't let him hurt you. Not ever." He grinned, bravely. "Just let him make all the chocolate-milk he wants! I'll swallow it all whole! Perhaps Pinkie Pie wants a bit too, though."

Twilight Sparkle laughed, through her tears.

"You silly dragon!"

Her crying ended, and she seemed better.

"I know. But when I have such a silly best friend, I have to be silly too, don't I?"

"Well, that's true."

They both laughed. Spike felt lighter, and he could swear Twilight also did.

"Let us get you to bed. It's not many days until the gala, either."

Twilight sighed.

"I guess not," she whispered. Her purple hair covered her right face now, which it never used to do. As if it wanted to cover up her secrets. Make sure he wouldn't look through her.

The rest of the way it remained silent between the two. Twilight lay down on the bed, and she yawned tiredly. Spike put a blanket over her, and studied her face.

No make-up covered it. She was always like this. Beautiful.

He blushed, but only barely. She couldn't see it in this dark – if he was lucky.

"Good night, Twi. Try to get some sleep."

She smiled back at him with warmth that made him all fuzzy inside.

"Good night, Spike. And thank you for taking care of me."

She yawned once again, and closed her eyes. Spike stood still, watching her quickly falling asleep. Instead of making grimaces in her sleep like she normally did, she smiled. He believed the sun wanted to change place with the moon, only to see this smile. She was so peaceful.

If only she could be like this always. Peaceful. Happy. Without any worries. Surrounded by nothing but wonderful dreams.

Spike couldn't help himself. He silently bent down to the student, and kissed her carefully on the forehead.

"Goodnight, lovely," he whispered, blushing fiercely.

He knew he loved her. He could feel it deep in his heart. And that scared him.  
>~~<p>

"Sister, what is bothering you?"

A young woman – or so it seemed – turned her head around. Her hair was coloured in light colours, pale blue, green and pink. Her eyes, pink as parts of her hair, landed on a younger figure. This young maiden had hair like a sleeping sky, and eyes matching the mysteries.

"My thoughts are wandering far, dear sister," the older responded, turning back around. She studied the town beneath them, the people wandering in the many streets and some meeting up with loved ones.

"Perhaps they're in Ponyville?" the younger asked, offering a faint smile. "We have been far gone, Celestia, but we still know you well."

Princess Celestia sighed, smiling.

"I know, Luna. I know."

She sat down on the pillows in front of the window. Hiding her face in one hand.

"I've known for a long time this day had to come. The gala. Still, I wish it did not. I wish there was another way," the Princess whispered. "Oh, Luna, I wish we did not have to do it."

Luna sat down beside her sister, placed her hand on her sister's.

"It must be done, Celestia. It cannot be avoided."

Celestia moved her other hand to her mouth, closing her eyes. She wanted to hide her despair.

"Think – a life of eternity. It sounds wonderful, does it not? Then why does it feel so lonely? All these years, watching your beloved ones die…"

She shook her head.

"I've been alone since the day you were banished to the moon. You have no idea how much my heart have ached since that day. And now that you're here, I feel at peace."

Luna smiled faintly.

"Dear sister…"

"Luna, I do not wish for her to experience this. But she was chosen; from the day she was born. The day she entered my school, and became my student. It's her role! Her role…"

Celestia looked at her younger sister. She bit her lip, and shook her head once more.

"She will watch the ones she loves die… And I cannot stop it."

A hand was put on Celestia's shoulder.

"Tia. She will not be alone. And she will have time. Do not be so hard on yourself. She will be a fine Princess – just give it time. Give her time to get a hold on her role."

Celestia sighed, but smiled at her sister.

"Thank you, dear Luna. Without you, I do not know what I'd done."  
>~~<p>

It was a beautiful day. The sun shined, the snow glittered, and the world seemed at peace. Not only that – it was the day before the gala. Tomorrow they would all leave for Canterlot, celebrating Luna's successful nights and beautiful moons.

Twilight Sparkle was still excited, of course. She had the dress in place, the shoes, plans of a hair-do – and her heart. If Discord were telling the truth, she would get a surprise at the gala.

She had to be ready for it.

"What should I wear?" Spike mumbled for himself. Twilight laughed gently at him, rolling her shoulders.

"I have no idea," she chuckled, standing up from her chair. He seemed to look at his closet with a narrowed stare. She could picture the clothes dancing in front of him, screaming that he had to pick them and not the others.

"Can't you go to Rarity for some advice? You know I'm horrible with fashion. At some rate."

Spike shook his head, grinning.

"You're better than me! But all right, I'll go. Care to join me?" he beamed, dragging a couple of his shirts along with his ties.

Twilight Sparkle closed her book, put it in place, and turned to him.

"Suppose I have time."  
>~~<p>

Rarity was running from one girl to the other. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash had also visited the diva in search of advice, and she had eagerly started on two new projects. Dash rolled her eyes at the friend's enthusiasm, while Pinkie Pie happily chewed on a gum.

"Rarity?" Spike carefully exclaimed, making the designer to turn her head towards him.

"Spikey-Wikey! Come in, come in!" she sang, still running from Pinkie to Dash. "I've already designed a couple of suits for you! Twilight, where's Twilight?"

She spoke so fast, stressed out of everything that had to be done. Still, she seemed so overjoyed by it all. Her love for fashion, clothes and galas – it couldn't be bigger.

"Twilight's coming too," he replied, gesturing to the door. In came Twilight, with a high speed, making the bell above the door to chime longer than usual. Rarity sang out in joy, and rushed over to them.

"No time to lose! Stand over there, both of you! I'm almost done with these two!" she quickly explained. Rainbow Dash groaned miserably.

"You said that one hour ago!"

"Sh!" said Rarity, ignoring her moaning.

Twilight Sparkle was the one Rarity focused on. She knew she had to forget the dress she had planned to use, because Rarity had her own.

"Rainbow Dash, you're done," the designer called, too focused on a new dress. "Hope you like it! A present from me."

"Yeah, thanks a bunch, Rarity!" the racer grinned, before rushing out the door. Pinkie Pie sang to herself, while chewing eagerly on her gum. Twilight had never seen her this quiet before. Rarity tried her best to get the party-girl's dress done either way, though.

"There you go, sweet-heart!" Rarity sighed, smiling faintly. Pinkie Pie did a happy dance while singing happily.

"It's super-duper-fantastic, Rarity! Thank you sooooooo muuuuuuuch!"

Rarity got a crushing hug from the pink-haired girl, who giggled in excitement.

"Do not worry about it, dear. I'll see you in the morning!"

After that – it was only the three of them left.

"I made Applejack's and Fluttershy's dresses yesterday. They looked absolutely stunning, you should've seen them!" Rarity tried to look positive, but Twi could see her eyes closing more often than they were open. She was tired.

"Rarity, you don't have to…"

"Nonsense! Now, let me do my work, dear Twilight!"

Spike turned his gaze to Twilight, who didn't know what to respond. Rarity wanted to do this for them, as generous as she was, but Twilight was more worried than eager about it.

"It won't be much work, though," Rarity suddenly added, with a wider smile. "I've been planning your outfits for a couple of weeks, and I hope you don't mind – they will match a bit."

Twilight felt her cheek blushing. Just what she needed.

"Not at all," Spike mumbled, but Twilight could see him hesitate like her. "Sounds… great."

Rarity lightened up, and ran up the stairs. Twilight avoided eye contact with her assistant in the meantime.

Spike, on the other hand, took the opportunity to study her. The blushing cheeks, how she bit her lip and the way she tumbled with her hair.

"And here you go!"

Rarity came dancing down with two outfits in her hands. She handed Spike a handsome suit in black, while Twilight got a dress in dark purple. In their hands, they had no chance to spot the details.

"What are you waiting for? Put them on!" Rarity said, pushing them on their way to the dressing rooms. Spike tripped inside while growling out a moan, and Twilight ended up in her with some kind of a pirouette.

"Are you sure about this?" Spike's voice was weak. Rarity only laughed.

"Trust me, Spikey-Wikey! I know what I'm doing."

Twilight knew she would get a surprise once she took the dress on. Then she would see the details. And Spike's reaction was already sign to worry a bit.

When she came out, Rarity's gasp was synchronised with Spike's.


End file.
